Ray of Sun
by easytoimagine
Summary: Whilst Klaus is trapped overlooking Kol's dead body, Caroline is told that her mother, and her pregnant cousin have been in a car crash. What happens when Caroline loses both her relatives but gains a ray of sun in her darkening life which she shares with Klaus, a friend in need of a little hope. AU - Klaus didn't kill Tyler's mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it's been a while since I've updated but I've been rewriting a whole hoard of chapters as well as making my way through real life which is being a real b***h right now, there's just so much to do especially as I'm going into year 13 in September and have to apply to Universities soon, I mean like 'life _please _give me a break.' But anyways, enough about my problems, here is the first re-written chapter for Ray Of Sun. **

**Just a few notes: **

**-I have absolutely _no _medical knowledge whatsoever so anything in here I've taken from various shows like Casualty and Holby City (I'm british, it's the only medical dramas I watch ;D) so it's probably a load of gibberish but just go with the flow unless you're a real expert in the medical field then feel free to substitute those details with your own top of the class techniques. ****-Also after writing about four 2 extra chapters I realised that Klaus won't be immediately brought in like he was in the original Ray Of Sun, don't worry nothing major will happen in the time gap I've just expanded Caroline's time at the hospital and the period in which she begins to deal with the loss of her mother and cousin as well as the baby's arrival. **

**-And finally, I need a new name for the baby girl. A very clever reviewer said that if I re-wrote the story then I could also change the name and suggested that you guys could give me a name. So just review and tell me what you think the newborn baby should be called...don't ne shy...I dare you (spoken in Klaus' luscious accent, give me a moment to fangirl 'cos seriously that line and his voice=melting into a puddle.)**

**Annnddd...just kiddin' read on and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Ray Of Sun. :D **

Caroline was leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for her cup of blood to be heated, the constant whirring of the microwave did nothing to appease the blonde's thirst as she forced her eyes to scan the words written on the back of the DVD case which she held clasped between her fingers. She really didn't need to read the words, she already knew the movie scene by scene if not word by word. The Notebook was her favourite and no movie could top it.

Her fingers tapped a rhythmic tune against the case holding her breath as the whirring came to a slow halt signalling the near end of the microwave, her fingers itched to toss the DVD aside and pull open the door but the ever neurotic blonde _was_ Miss Mystic Falls and patience was her middle name, well…

"Ding!" Caroline let out a thankful breath as she hastily opened the microwave and took hold of the cup, the sweet metallic scent encompassed her, her nose wiggled delightfully as the scent enveloped her senses. Biting her lip, the blonde lifted the cup to her lips hesitating as she allowed the blood to crawl its way towards the edge, she swiped her tongue across the rim of the cup and sighed in relief.

"Mmm…" she couldn't help but show her appreciation to…well…no one. Caroline let out a secret smile as she lowered the cup and grasped the DVD case with her hand before swiftly walking towards the sofa which was ready and waiting with a blanket already draped over the arm of the sofa as the TV was paused on the title sequence of The Notebook.

Sitting down, she wrapped herself with the blanket and pressed play whilst leaning back and allowing herself to finally relax into the sofa with a sip of her blood.

"_It's a lovely day outside, let's take a walk"_ Caroline mouthed along with Nurse Esther as the movie finally began, the blonde's lips curved up as she followed the speech knowing it full word by word having watched it a thousand times with Bonnie and Elena as well as those quiet nights in when her mom was usually at work or visiting her cousin Emma who had just gone past her due date.

On this occasion the latter applied, Emma had been have having false labour pains for a few days and called Liz since she was the only family left. Her parents had kicked her out and she was now living in Charleston, the father had taken a hike once he had found out about the pregnancy and hadn't contacted Emma in the past 8 months.

Shaking the thoughts away- Caroline wasn't annoyed, of course not, but right now was supposed to be _her quiet _time, meaning a cup of blood, a box of tissues, a blanket and the most heartbreakingly epic romance movies of all time- Caroline turned her attention back to the movie and took a few more sips of the blood as she snuggled further into the blanket enveloping her mouthing along to the words she had come to know like the back of her hand.

_"__This is Duke, he's come to read to you today…" _

_A few hours later…_

Caroline smiled lazily and plucked the final tissue from the box to wipe away the tears which had sprung up as the movie came to an end. She sighed contently as she allowed herself to relax in her seat before sniffling and getting up to clear away the dozens of tissues and empty cup that lay on the table in front of her. She faltered as her phone began ringing, Caroline glanced at the screen to see the word Mom continue to flash across it. Picking it up, she answered:

"Hey mom."

"Is this Caroline Forbes?" Caroline narrowed her eyes wondering who the deep tenor voice belonged to.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Dr Samuel Jackson, I'm calling form Charleston City hospital. Your mother and Miss Emma Forbes, your cousin, have been a car collision. Would it be possible for you to make your way down to your hospital?" Caroline's mind began racing.

"Are they ok?" The blonde heard him clear his throat before he answered.

"Your mother is awake however your cousin is in critical condition, it would be extremely helpful if you could come down and-"

"I'll be there." Caroline said immediately in a breathy tone oblivious to the information the Doctor continued to provide. "What do you mean critical condition?" Caroline whispered as she unconsciously moved toward the stairs and grabbed her jacket which she put on as she heard the doctor speak.

"I really cannot tell you anymore Caroline. Once you get here we'll be able to discuss the options and-"

"Options?" Her hearing locked onto the shaky breath he expelled.

"Just please come down here as soon as possible I…sorry, excuse me for a second…" Caroline heard him place his hand over the speaker muffling the sound as he spoke to a woman, most likely a nurse.

_"__Elizabe-….perforations…lungs…pulmonary…decrease in oxygen…baby…starvation…emergency…"_

"Miss Forbes?"

"Yeah…"

"I would recommend arriving as soon as possible."

"I'll be there." The phone dropped out of her hand as the beat less tone droned on. Worst case scenarios flashed through her head, a car collision meant a crash. A crash meant injuries possibly bleeding. _Of course there's bleeding! They're not at the hospital just to pass the time! _Caroline scolded herself, the action kicking her body into movements. Immediately pushing any other thoughts aside, the vampire flashed through the door with the car keys in hand and without giving a care to the world if any human saw her supernatural abilities as she sat got in the car and swiftly drove off towards Charleston breaking every speed limit on the way.

Nurses, doctors and patients turned their heads as they saw a blonde rushed past them making them turn their heads, her hair was flying across her face as she rounded the corner and sprinted down the corridor borderline of vampire speed. She slammed her hands on the Nurses' desk causing the frumpy little brunette to jump at the sound.

"Elizabeth and Emma Forbes. They were in a car accident, where are they?" The nurse hesitated for a second still in mid shock but Caroline couldn't stand another minute waiting, dilating her eyes she spoke "Tell me where Elizabeth and Emma Forbes are." Without hesitation the nurse spoke keeping her eyes focused on Caroline's.

"Elizabeth Forbes is in the Intensive Care Unit on floor 3. Emma Forbes is in the maternity unit also on floor 3."

Caroline pushed herself away from desk and ran towards the stairs, ignoring the stares she received or the shouts telling her to stop running. Slamming through the doors she rushed up the stairs, stopping she looked up and saw no one entering the staircase, risking it she flashed to the 3rd level and raced through the doors onto the floor.

"Elizabeth and Emma-"

"Caroline Forbes?" The blonde spun to come face to face with a man in his late 30s with light brown hair and forest green eyes, a long white coat sits at his shoulders with a badge attached to his pocket whilst a stethoscope hangs around his neck.

"Yeah, you're-"

"Dr Samuel Jackson, I spoke with you-"

"I know, I know. Where are they?" He took a deep breath, she felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. Her eyes caught the slight tensing of his fingers making his grip on the clipboard in his hands tighten minutely.

"Follow me."

She hated the tension that lingered in the air, the smell of disinfectant was pungent in her nose and the back of her throat as she breathed in. The cheap scent of the doctors' cologne wafted towards her and she barely stopped herself for wanting to heave. They walked down a pure white corridor lined with empty chairs at the end. It was long. Too long as it felt like it was stretching out to into oblivion. The silence broke as the doctor spoke.

"Your cousin, Emma, she was and still remains in critical condition. When she was brought in she was bleeding internally and we had no choice but to induce labour." Caroline's head snapped towards him as she looked at him in confusion.

"She gave birth?" He nodded to confirm.

"We delivered a healthy baby girl however she will need to remain in hospital for the next few days, we're keeping her on a ventilator as her right lung still needs to become fully grown in order for her to breathe on her own." Caroline nodded slowly trying to take it all in. "Your mother was stable."

"_Was?" _

"After I contacted you she began bleeding internally as well, her lung collapsed. Fortunately we were able to re-inflate it. Right now, she seems to be fine apart from a few cuts and bruises. To be on the safe side, we'll be taking her in for an X-ray." They approached a grey room with the number 247. "Currently, she's awake. You can go in if you want." He gestured towards the door but Caroline's eyes were locked onto the pale woman lying on the bed behind the glass, the blonde stumbled towards the door and opened it slowly as the doctor retreated out of sight.

The room was dim and all it contained was the constant rhythmic beep from the machine stood at the corner. "Mom?" Caroline whispered as the door shut behind her and she neared the bed, the woman on it looked nothing like her mother. In place of a strong, confident Elizabeth Forbes was a pale skinned woman with a hint of grey, her hair was a dull blonde in the light and Caroline could see the bits of dirt that was entwined in the messy strands. "Mommy?" Caroline's voice cracked as she reached out towards her and touched her cold fingers. "Mommy, it's me."

"Caroline?" A hoarse voice answered, the vampire felt her heart implode as she heard the clear weakness in her mother's voice. Tightening her grip on her mother's hand, she moved closer.

"Yeah, yeah it's me, Caroline." The blonde forced a smile onto her lips as she sniffled and pushed the tears down. "I'm right here." She whispered.

"Caro…Carolin-"Liz strained to speak but was softly cut off by her daughter as she gently brushed her matted hair off her forehead. The small stands stuck together in a mixture of dirt and sweat but Caroline's focus was on soothing her mom.

"Shh, shh. I'm right here." The younger blonde murmured as she pressed her fingertips against her mother's palm.

"Emma-"Liz tried to sit up trying to sound more alert but was gently coerced back to lie down by Caroline "-where…where is she? The baby, she was injured…I couldn't-"

"She's fine." Caroline pressed on ignoring the guilt that began to build up. "They're both fine." Catching her mother's eyes she smiled, "Emma gave birth, a little girl." Liz's features settled as she allowed her body to relax.

"A girl?" Liz whispered having found confirmation as Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them yet, I'll go up later-"Liz squeezed Caroline's hand and shook her head.

"No, no. Go, go see them, make sure they're alright. I don't want Emma to be alone. She must be so scared, I should be there-"Liz looked around, her eyes jumped from corner to corner as she tapped the vampire's hand, "-we should go now, see how they're getting along."

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat knowing exactly what was already happening. Her cousin was critical whilst her daughter was in no better condition. Soothingly, the blonde stroked the back of Liz's hand trying to calm her down, licking her dry lips she spoke:

"We'll see them in a bit, mom. Right now you've got to go for an x-ray. Make sure everything's alright." Chuckling lightly, Liz shook her head.

"I'm as tough as boots, Caroline." Her voice became heavier. "What do you think she should be named?" Closing her eyes, Caroline sat beside the bed and rested her cheek against her mom's hands which she held in her own.

"Um…" Her throat became to tighten and she tried to clear it but she choked on her next words, "Emma already came up with a few names, right?" She saw her mom nod as she closed her eyes slowly. "Something like Olivia or Ella, I can't remember them off the top of my head, we'll have to see what Emma says." Caroline's voice trailed off as the silence surrounded them, she allowed her eyes to slide shut and pressed her cheek against her mom's hand which she continued to hold.

The scent of peppermint fused into the air poking holes at the stench of disinfectant and antibacterial gel, Caroline could feel the fine wrinkles that lined her mother's hands against her cheeks and she couldn't help but fist her fingers into the blanket as she continued to hold herself together.

"Caroline…" Liz murmured breathily interrupting the silence that enveloped them, Caroline hummed in response as her senses were still picking up the details which her mom carried. The coolness of her fingertips alongside the burning temperature of her wrist, the tiny goose bumps along her arm, the light perfume that had been sprayed onto her wrist the morning before and the beating of her oh so human heart.

The beating which started to quicken.

"I love you, sweetie…" Caroline sniffled failing to hold back the dam of tears which now began escaping one by one.

"I love you, too." The blonde whispered. The room descended into silence again for a few moments until Liz's breathing began to pick up causing Caroline to look up at her face, "Mom?" Caroline sniffled pulling her hand away and reaching up to her cheek. "Mommy, wake up…" Caroline's voice trailed off as she caught sight of the heart monitor, the number began increasing rapidly to flash from bright, neon green to a crimson red. "Mom." Caroline backed away moving her hands to her mom's shoulders. Her fingers began to sense the tremors that began to run through her shoulders before her body suddenly arched form the bed and began to convulse.

"Mom!" Caroline exclaimed failing to keep herself composed. "Mom, stop!" The room echoed with droning beeps that grew in volume, the doors were slammed open as a team of nurses and the Doctor Jackson came rushing in, the blonde had her eyes locked onto her mom's features. Her eyes were shut with just a rim of the orbs which lay underneath uncovered, her cracked lips were slack but continued to remain together in a line whilst the strands of her hair stuck back to her scalp refusing to return to their wispiness and crowd together on her forehead.

"10 milligrams of benzodiazepam." The doctor quickly spoke as one of the nurses injected Liz in the arm, "We need that x-ray as soon as-"Liz's body began to slacken in movement until she lay motionless on the bed, the doctor' voice was cut off as the beeping began to increase again and the room fell into an alarmed state again.

"What's happening?!" Caroline shouted as she tried to reach out for her mom's hand but was held back by a strong grip on her wrist. "What's wrong?" Caroline repeated as no one answered, the doctor glanced at her as he took another syringe and placed it into the older Forbes' arm but his eyes quickly turned to the heart monitor, the numbers began decreasing but instantly began to rise above the safe level.

"I want oxygen, get a crash team in here and start ventilation." The doctor ordered as Caroline's head began pounding.

"Tell me what's-"

"Caroline, I need you to step out for a minute." The doctor said barely looking at her.

"No." Caroline replied resolutely as the droning of the machines continued, her eyes locked onto the bag-like cylinder which was placed against her mom's lips before the piece was squeezed and air began being pushed into Liz' lungs. Panicking, Caroline stepped forward and locked her eyes onto the doctors, "Tell me what's wrong with my mom," she hissed out as the doctor instantly responded.

"She had a seizure, I believe she may have a brain injury," he pinched a thin pen-like torch from his pocket and held Liz's eyes open one at a time, "her pupils have blown," he said out loud.

"She's in tachycardia." A nurse exclaimed, the doctor pushed his torch back into his pocket and stepped up onto the side bars of the bed before leaning over Liz's body and placing his hands onto the middle of her chest to start CPR.

"One, two, three, four-"The doctor's voice trailed off, Caroline watched in horror as he continued pumping at her chest with no response, his eyes were locked onto the monitor which continued to beep erratically before a man dressed in red scrubs came marching in pushing a trolley holding a small grey box with plastic orange pads resting on the top. "Charge to 150." Doctor Jackson pressed the pads to Liz's torso and stepped back keeping his eyes on the heart monitor. "Clear." Caroline was pulled back slightly from the bed as a shock was delivered but the continuous drone from the heart monitor remained as that.

"You said she was fine!" Caroline cried out as the doctor repeated his orders and another shock was delivered with no response. "You told me she was going to be fine." Caroline screamed at Doctor Jackson who continued to repeat the defibrillator shocks but none helped.

Doctor Jackson stepped up like before and continued to pump Liz's chest as the clock continued to tick, the room was quiet except for the harsh breathes from the man trying to bring Caroline's mother back to life.

Caroline's body was as still as a statue, frozen in an eternity of waiting as her eyes were locked onto her mom's body. "Please." She whispered hoping with all hope that this was just a little hiccup in the evening and any second now the droning beep would jump to life as Liz's heart began to work and her lungs gasped for air. "Come back to me." Caroline demanded, she saw the doctor slow his efforts and shook her head adamantly. "Don't stop," Caroline stepped forth locking her eyes on the doctor, "don't you _dare _stop. She's coming back, just _keep going._" Caroline hissed as she moved closer and clasped her mom's hand. Her blood ran cold as she felt the cool temperature of her skin. Swallowing, she allowed herself to look down at her mom who remained non-moving before she glared at the doctor, "You keep going or so help you God I-"

"It's been 10 minutes Caroline, she's not com-"

"No!" Caroline hissed, she could feel her veins ripple under the surface of her skin beneath her eyes.

"Miss we're sorry, we can't keep-" A nurse began to speak beside her, the blonde felt the stranger's hand rubbing her arm, the nurse's voice resonated in her head before she pounced grabbing her hand and locking eyes with her.

"You will keep going, you _will _save her." Caroline ordered using her compulsion, she watched as the nurses' eyes failed to dilate and instead found her expression turn to a grimace as she clawed at Caroline's hand which continued to grip the nurse's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, miss." Caroline blinked furiously, her orbs were clouded with water which continued to fall, she felt the tears glide along her cheek and settle at the edge of her jaw leaving behind a salty trail on her skin, she shook her head and turned back to the doctor who gave her a pitying look and stepped back from her mother's body.

"No, no, no…" Caroline began whispering, the words grew louder and louder until they echoed in the room as screams.

"Time of death-"Caroline clasped her mom's shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Mom! Mom, wake up." The blonde shook her harder, Liz's head lolled to her side, "Mommy, get up!" Caroline screamed as she sank to her knees and clasped her mother's body tightly with both arms.

Doctor Jackson looked down to his watch and licked his dry lips before speaking in a remorseful tone: "Time of death…twenty-two hours eighteen minutes." Letting out a shallow breath he nodded towards the nurses who in turn began to leave the room whilst another lifted her fingers and pushed a button at the back of the heart monitor.

The continuous drone seized immediately and all that was left to be heard from inside the room were the cries from the little girl on her knees continuously begging her mother to wake up.

Doctor Jackson soon stepped out of the room and swiftly walked towards the maternity unit where he found himself looking upon a similar scene of a blonde woman in her early twenties lying motionless on her bed with her heart monitor droning continuously. He prayed that Caroline would be strong enough to face two demises in the family…he prayed that he wouldn't have to hear the cries of the woman again begging for an explanation as to why her mother and cousin both died leaving behind herself and a small, vulnerable girl.

He prayed he wouldn't have to be the one to tell her she had just lost another family member.

Maybe there was someone looking over him. Maybe they heard his prayers because he wouldn't have to be the one to tell her. No, Caroline's ears had already picked up the continuous drone from down the corridor which had previously belonged to a beating heart. Emma's beating heart. The heart which now lay frozen within her cousin's chest.

**Sooo...how was it? Better or worse than the original?**

**See you very, very soon as I've already got the second chapter written and will be posting it tomorrow :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second re-done chapter, I know there isn't any Klaroline in here but they will be featured in the next chapter. I promise.**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

Caroline stood in the now empty room with her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she stared at the remade bed wondering why everything went the way it did.

After Liz was announced to have passed, the blonde had remained by her side for what felt like only a few minutes but was in fact nearly two hours. She had refused to move when the nurses had come in to clean Liz and take her down to the morgue, she wanted-_needed- _this to be a cruel joke, she needed her mom to jump up and shout boo. Bu it didn't happen and as Caroline remained in her sobbing mess the nurses pulled her away slowly as they took Liz away.

A nurse had brought in a cup of tea and placed it in Caroline's hands and she felt the burn of the cup against her flesh, her eyes fell from Liz's covered body to the cu which brought so much false warmth to her body whilst the woman who was supposed to look after her now lay frozen providing nothing to the girl, leaving her in a vulnerable and barely sane state.

She remained sat in the chair which stood beside the now-gone bed where her mom had passed, her eyes were locked onto the ground, she hadn't moved at all until Dr Jackson came back into the room and asked her to walk outside with him to allow the staff to clean the room up. He instead offered her a seat in his office where he slowly began to tell her about Emma's passing. She remained frozen in her seat, the tea had grown ice cold a long while ago.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I wish we could have done something to help them but…" he let out a deep sigh, "…it just wasn't meant to be." He whispered. Caroline's eyes slowly lifted and she searched his face for something.

"Explain it to me." She murmured, he tilted his head slightly listening to her words. "I mean, _you're _a _doctor," _the lump in her throat rose again, "tell me why it was _meant _to be. _Why _didn't you realise before." Her words had no edge, her tone remained bland as she continued. "You're supposed to _help _people, so tell me _Doctor Jackson, _tell me why you couldn't help my mom."

His lips parted but no sound came out, he cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Your mother had a severe brain injury, Caroline, it hadn't been detected before. We thought, seeing her positive recovery when she was brought in, we thought she was out of the woods."

"You thought wrong." She murmured in reply keeping her eyes fixed on his.

"I'm sorry." Caroline's brow furrowed before she blinked rapidly, "Emma…" she gasped for air as she tried to remain composed, "…what happens to the ba-baby?"

He let out a sigh, "As we have no father on our records, the baby will be given to the child authorities once she has fully developed." He opened his drawer and took out a piece of paper before sliding it across to Caroline. "However, as you are the next of kin, you will have the first opportunity to adopt her."

Caroline's eyes drifted to the little brochure aptly named '_Adoptions'_. The blonde glanced back to the doctor who met her gaze. "Your decision would be preferred before the baby is discharged, but I understand that you have just suffered a great loss and you are of course young so it's perfectly understandable if you choose for the baby to be given-"

"I get it." Caroline said cutting him off, he nodded and got up.

"I'm sorry again, Caroline." He said as he led the blonde out of the office and back into the white corridor filled with the stench of disinfectant."If you are going to visit her, the baby is currently in the maternity ward which is just down the corridor, she's in room number 17." He said giving her a parting nod before returning to his duties and disappearing into a stream of doctors in white coats.

Unconsciously, Caroline walked towards the room where her mother had been and entered it to see the bed having been remade but everything was under a dull lighting. She renounced the darkness of the room, it kept her mind at ease for a few moments as she continued to stand with her arms wrapped around her body trying to summon up warmth but failing miserably.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat in the waiting area, her eyes locked onto the double doors with the heading 'Maternity Unit' outlined in black above the entrance. It had been hours since she had first sat down, new parents had come and went as nurses passed by giving her intrigued looks. She ignored every one of them but she couldn't ignore the sounds bombarding her ears. The wailing cries and steady shuffling as babies shifted in their sleep, the constant rhythm of the ventilators pumping air into the tiny bodies that lay unaware of what was occurring around them.<p>

She let out a deep sigh before standing up to her full height, the nurse at the desk glanced at the blonde as she approached. "Could you…uh…" Caroline felt her throat go dry, what was she supposed to say, _open the doors I need to see my dead cousin's child?_ Thankfully the nurse pushed the button and allowed the doors to swing open, Caroline gave her a nod feeling uncomfortable to allow a smile to present itself instead.

The blonde made her way slowly through the doors and was greeted by pictures of cartoon animals stuck on the wards as notice boards were filled with childcare leaflets and pictures of babies showing rare smiles. Caroline averted her eyes feeling nostalgia arise as she saw the happiness leaking out from the pictures, instead she carried on down the corridor glancing at the room numbers.

_3, 4, 5…6…7…10, 11…14…15…16…_

_17._

Caroline inhaled a deep breath regretting it immediately as the disinfectant stormed up her nose, _they should really make disinfectant the hospital's poster child. _Pushing the thought back, the blond stepped closer to the grey door with a glass panel in the middle, her orbs caught a glimpse of multiple ventilators with tiny bodies lying encompassed within them. Her fingers twitched to reach out but she was startled as an ebony skinned woman pulled the door open with a light smile on her face, she jumped back seeing the blond in front of her.

"Sorry, sweetie, you startled me." Caroline, not knowing how to reply, gave her a small smile which they both sensed was forced. The moment was interrupted as a sharp wail emitted from one of the little creatures in the transparent cases, they both looked at the baby in question and Caroline felt the breath leave her as she saw a woman move towards the ventilator and gently place her fingers inside of the little hole and lightly tickle the babies' hand.

The nurse looked back to Caroline and stepped aside still holding the door open, she watched her carefully as Caroline didn't step through the door, her feet remained planted outside of the threshold. "So which little angel are you here to see?" She asked drawing Caroline out of her thoughts who blinked rapidly at the question.

After clearing her throat she answered hoarsely, "Um...Emma Forbes' daughter…" a look of pity graced the nurses' face as she nodded with sorrow.

"She's right this way." The nurse gestured for Caroline to follow her, after a moment of hesitation the blond stepped forth and became overcome with coldness, she looked at the babies in the glass cases and she continued to lose her breath as she saw the number of wires sticking out of the tiny bodies. "Here she is."

Caroline's eyes blurred with water but her vision was clear enough to see the tiny baby lying in the middle with a thin tube running up her nose as it was held in place with white tape that was attached to her round, puffy cheeks that had a rosy pink lilt to them. Her chest was covered with 4 pieces of tape that were attached to wires running back out of the ventilator and fed into a miniature version of the heart rate monitor her mother had been linked to. The blonde stepped closer and unconsciously placed her fingers against the glass reaching towards the little baby whose heart fluttered like…like… a _hummingbird._

Sniffling the blond averted her gaze and ran her fingers along her eyes getting rid of the overwhelming dam of water that continued to build up, she looked back and stilled as she saw the baby blush name tagged on the edge of the case, the writing was an innocent pink on a pure white background.

_Baby Forbes._

Caroline gasped. "Baby Forbes." Finding it incredibly hard to breath she turned away and was faced with the nurse who gave her a concerned look.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked placing her hands lightly on Caroline's arms, the blonde nodded her head frantically.

"I need some air." She choked out, pulling her arms away from the woman she swiftly turned towards the door and walked out of the room, her back burnt as if she could feel the little girl's gaze on her. "Air…air…." Caroline murmured glancing from side to side to find a way out, she felt the walls close in on her and the piercing wails echo in her ear, rushing past the nurses she barged through some glass doors to end up in a courtyard with little benches dotted around the garden.

"Oh God." Caroline let out a sharp sob trying to muffle it with her hand, she flashed to a bench hidden behind a few bushes and placed her head in her hands as her body trembled. The echo if the screeching in her ears wouldn't seize, she tried using her hands to cover them but it didn't-_wouldn't- _work. Caroline continued to cry out as she felt overwhelmed by a sharp emptiness that bored into her chest and filled her lungs causing them to collapse inside her and struggle to re-inflate.

The blonde dug her fingers into her hair, she felt the sharp edges of her nails hit her scalp but wouldn't relent as the intensity of the emotions inside her grew. Caroline scrunched her eyes shut trying to get rid of the images of her mom's lifeless body flashing across her eyes which were soon joined with Emma's body covered in blood and the tiny baby attached to wires. Her eyes snapped open and were instead hit with light drizzle falling from the sky.

Caroline felt the coolness of the liquid run along her skin and join with the ice that had settled within her chest. The blond vampire's breathing turned into hoarse pants as she strived to get some air into her body. She stood swiftly and began to pace, her hands swung by her sides itching to grab onto something, her body continued to tremble in the cold but burned with anger that coursed through her veins.

The blonde felt the never-ending tears stream down her cheeks and grew irritated that they wouldn't stop, she froze as she clenched her fingers into fists before lashing out to grasp the bench and spinning it against the brick wall allowing it to smash into pieces and crumble to the floor amongst brick dust from the wall.

Caroline cried out as she looked up to the dark sky and felt the rain hit her face masking the tears that kept falling, she mirrored the action by allowing her head to fall as well as she looked down to the ground and the rubble laying at her feet. Her hands fell back to her sides as she felt defeat overcome her.

Heaving a few more times, she dragged her phone from her pockets and automatically dialled the number she thought she could always rely on. The rain grew heavier as the dial tone grew longer before the tell-tale sign of someone having picked up sounded:

"_Caroline now's really not a good-"_

"Stefan…" She whimpered out before choking on any further words, what the hell was she supposed to say anyway, _hey Stef, my mom and cousin just died but she left behind a baby who is so small that I'm scared I'll crush with one little touch? I was wondering if you'd come down 'cos I'm standing in the middle of a downpour and I've already smashed a bench into pieces 'cos I'm really angry. I mean, like, seriously, don't the hospital have a detonation room where I can just go and explode 'cos that's what I feel like. Anyways, did I forget to mention my mom died?_

"_Care, I can't talk now, I'll call you later."_

"Stefan, please-"

"_Jeremy and Elena are missing, I've really got to go, I promise I'll call you later." _

The phone slipped from her down her fingers and was wedged between her jacket and shoulder still leaning against her cheek, she blinked slowly trying to regain her bearings at the blunt rejection. She caught her phone as it fell from the juncture, unconsciously she turned and her feet slowly but surely dragged her back into the hospital that was illuminated on the pitch black canvas.

Her mind was clouded over images and words that her body just wouldn't accept. She didn't notice the people that glared at her or gave her curious looks, she didn't notice the path her feet were carrying her on and she didn't notice the ward she walked onto until she was standing back in front of the now-open grey door leading into the room full of babies on machines.

Licking her dry lips she walked towards the little girl known as '_baby Forbes' _and grazed her fingers against the glass, she tilted her head as her eyes ran over the girl's tiny body which remained attached to wires. Slowly, the blonde stepped back and sat on a worn chair in the corner which stood beside the ventilator.

Caroline looked down at the phone in her rain covered hands and tried to brush off the little raindrops that had clung to the screen, accidently she swiped the phone which lit up with the image of her mother in mid laugh as she looked up at the blonde figure who had her arm around her neck whilst trying to hold the camera steady. The blonde leaned back in her chair to feel the softness welcome her as she tightened her grip on the phone, her focus was interrupted as a couple left the room leaving Caroline on her own as she watched the little girl slowly stretch her arms out before laying them down again.

Her eyes remained locked onto the girl as she placed her phone beside her and watched the rise and fall of the baby's chest as the rhythmic beeping of several ventilators continued to echo in the room. Caroline watched her as the fluttering of her beating heart resonated in her ears.

**See you next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone this is a completely new chapter (the comma key on my laptop isn't working so sorry for the grammar mistakes in this AN but there are commas in the chapter since I wrote that on my tablet but the internet just isn't working on the damn thing so I had to do a whole load of technical sh*t and move it over to my laptop to upload the chapter anyways no comma so just go with it for now.) I've changed the way Klaus and Caroline meet up again but I hope you like it this way instead. **

**Please keep giving me ideas for names (insert comma here) so far Wolf Queen has suggested Thea Alina Elizabeth Forbes which sounds great and the meaning behind it is awesome. Several reviewers are in support for that name (insert comma here again) if anyone had any other suggestions please tell me I love to hear what you guys think.**

**Anyways (insert stupid comma again) I hope you enjoy :D**

Hours later the sun had swallowed the darkness as it rose letting rays of sunlight glisten through the window and over the little being lying enveloped in a glass box, her eyes had remained closed through the whole night into the early hours of the day, Caroline had tried to catch sight of her eye colour but she hadn't gained an opportunity yet.

Caroline had spent the night alternating between crying and wishing things had been different, once the sunlight had come in the tears came to a slow end, the blonde groped her fingers through her hair trying to untangle the mess on the top of her head whilst also running her fingers under her eyes trying to get rid of the tear stains with no use, the trails lingered leaving behind burning sensations down her cheek. The blonde had watched parents, nurses and doctors come in and leave one after the other to look upon the tiny little babies lying nearly motionless. After ta while Caroline became oblivious to the visits as she kept her eyes on the baby girl in front of her as she shined under the lights shining above her.

"Caroline." The blonde's head whipped to see Doctor Jackson kneeling down beside her as he placed his hand on her wrist. "Caroline?" She nodded in acknowledgement as he mirrored the gesture before glancing at _baby Forbes. _"In cases like this we don't expect any drastic responses from them," he took a shallow breath before looking back up at her, "have you had any sleep?" Caroline shook her head, _if he knew what you were he wouldn't ask you that, in fact, he would probably run away screaming instead._ A pitying smile spread across her lips before she became alarmed as he stood and walked towards the girl in the case. Caroline stood swiftly and followed as panic started to build up in her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" She whispered too scared to let her voice penetrate the beeping silence.

"Nothing, it's just she seems to be responding quicker than expected," he flicked through a few papers on a blue clipboard before nodding affirmatively, "in fact, if she continues this way she'll be ready to be discharged by the end of this week."

"But she's so small," Caroline said in a small, hoarse voice, "should she really be going…" _home?_ Especially when there wasn't a home to go to.

"Babies usually are, most go back home within a few days depending on how early the baby is, in Emma's case she was past her due date and ready to give birth so it's expected for her to be a healthy child. Her right lung is still developing but it shouldn't be too long or dangerous."

Caroline gazed at the tiny baby who wiggled her fingers, the blonde placed her fingers against the glass, "You can touch her fingers if you want," she moved round to the holes in the case which the doctor gestured to, "just be gentle, her skin may still be sensitive." Caroline edged closer reaching her fingers out into the little hole, the closer she got the quicker her heart beat. "The best place is to touch the tip of her fingers lightly, it eases her into having the contact."

Caroline inched closer, her fingertips scraping against the soft skin of her pinkish little fingers, her nails looked tiny in comparison to Caroline's, the vampire took released a shaky breath as she touched her little tips feeling the blood pumping beneath her flesh.

The moment was suddenly interrupted as a nurse drew their attention, "Doctor Jackson." Caroline straightened up as she spotted a man and woman dressed in light brown uniforms the same which her mother had worn.

"Miss Forbes…" the man said as they both proceeded to lower their caps from their heads and rested them in front of their torsos, "…you have our condolences on your mother's passing." He said as she nodded whilst they moved closer to her in return. "Elizabeth Forbes will be dearly missed." All the blond could do was nod in return to each of his words, what else was she supposed to say, _I fucking know she'll be missed, she's my mom for God's sake?_ For the first time the woman began to speak instead:

"We understand this must be a hard tim-"her words were interrupted by a wail from one of the babies in another ventilator, she glanced at her partner who gestured towards the corridor, they moved out of the room with Caroline glancing back over her shoulder finding some comfort in the confirmation of her presence. Once they reached the blank corridor the woman began again, "As I was saying, we understand that this must be a hard time for you but we need to talk…" looking over her shoulder again Caroline swallowed thickly, as the woman continued the blonde felt a tether pull from her heart back into the room exactly where the little baby Forbes wiggled her legs discovering the ability to move, Caroline took a deep breath in and turned back to the people staring at her with pitying looks, "…myself and Stan worked with your mother closely, once the precinct were informed of her loss we knew that we should make our presence known, Caroline." The woman gave her a smile that appeared to be comforting but Caroline couldn't understand the press of her lips as her cheeks puffed up and her lungs inflated with air as the vein in her neck continued to pulse with burning hot blood.

Caroline cleared her throat before glancing away and painting a gentle expression across her face as the ripple of the veins under her eyes was hidden beneath the mask as was the sharp incisors which had itched to extend. "Thank you." The blonde murmured as tears welled up again, not only from the loss of her family but also from the loss of control she had.

"Caroline, what I'm trying to say is…your mother was a great sheriff, one who will be missed everyday…"

* * *

><p>Caroline leaned against the door of her car as she had her eyes locked onto her house, her <em>mother's <em>house. Her face was free from emotions but her body was extremely tensed as she held herself together with her arms that were wrapped around herself. Her cornflower blue orbs felt heavy and her shoulders began to ache as if they carried the heavy load of the world on herself.

The blond looked from the desolate building in front of her eyes down to the phone which she had placed on the silver hood of the car, she pressed her incisors into her bottom lip drawing blood as she continued to look down at the name lit up on the contacts list on her phone-_Stephen._

She had the urge to stick her head in the sand, calling Stephen meant saying the words. _Her mom is dead. _Keeping it in her head meant no one would know, it would never be repeated back to her, it meant she could run away and ignore it. Caroline felt the metallic liquid begin to coat her tongue, she swallowed it back feeling it trickle down her throat and stick to the walls…

_Caroline felt her stomach tighten as the blood which she had drawn from her lip trickled down her throat, she urged to block her ears off as the woman-Victoria- and man-Jack- continued to talk about the various times they had worked with her mother. They had been sat beside her for nearly 20 minutes and the blonde continued to force a smile across her lips and nod along to their words, their laughs had turned to toxic injections of reminiscence which she urged them to just drown in whilst she returned to the blank white corridor where she could pretend that none of this was happening. _

_But neither had given her the well-needed respite she needed._

_So she had continued to plaster on her Miss Mystic Falls face and pretend to listen as she internally debated if she could just disappear without a trace. It would be easy enough, she was a vampire a few occasions including compulsion, a car, some clothes and a one way road out of Virginia. It was simple. Easy…_

_Except for the vulnerable child waiting to go home. A home that didn't exist with parents that wouldn't be there._

"_I'll be right back." Caroline had murmured leaving behind the two humans that continued to speak lost within their memories._

_But she hadn't returned, instead she made her way towards room 17 where a little girl was waiting for her, she glanced through the transparent panels taking quick note of the baby still hooked to wires with her eyes tightly shut before she slowly backed away, turned on her heel and walked out of the building._

_Caroline was an 18 year old girl._

_Correction: an 18 year old bloodsucking monster who looked 17 and would never age. _

_Caroline was magic's predator, not nature's parent. _

And _that _was why the blond was now standing outside of her house pondering what would hit her first: the emptiness of the building or her mother's blunt cinnamon scent that would linger in the air.

Taking a daunting breath, she grabbed her phone and walked towards the door of the house, her hand lingered along the white picket fence that stood along the edge of the garden, her eyes scanned over the porch bench that stood frozen even though there was a light breeze in its direction. Taking slow steps up the stairs, she could feel the trembling of the wood beneath her shoes, the sharp splinters of the banister ran along her fingers as they grazed her flesh, she ventured further on closer to the door.

Caroline could hear the silence of the house, it was an occasion which she had grown up with as her mom was constantly at the station hiding herself in chunks of paperwork instead of go home to face her daughter. It was something which had changed once Caroline had become a vampire, her death had made them grow closer lessening the frequency of returning to a desolate home but not totally obliterated it. Maybe she could pretend that this was one of those days, no mom until midnight when she would return with eyes under her bags.

The dull cinnamon hit her nose as she stilled in front of the door and looked through the glass.

Of course she couldn't pretend.

Elizabeth Forbes wasn't coming back. Not today.

Steadying herself, the blonde placed her hand on the door knob hesitating as she turned it to unlock the door.

_Click._

_Ring!_

Caroline swiftly released it as her phone rung, stumbling back she turned away and swiftly walked back to the end of the path as she answered her phone.

"Yeah?"

"_Care you need to get to Elena's house now. Something happened."_ Bonnie's voice sounded through the earpiece. She narrowed her eyes as she picked up the crashing occurring in the background.

"Bonnie? What happened?" She asked as her body tensed again hearing the piercing roar but not being able to pick out who the voice belonged to.

"_Just…you're the only one who can stop him." _

"Him? Bonnie who the hell are you talking about?" Caroline hissed as she abandoned her car and began walking down the street finally able to push back the thought of her mom being dead as the strange normality of the current situation arose. Her friends needed her. It was something she was used to and wanted to feel.

"_Get to Elena's house and you'll see." _She heard the disconnecting beep and clenched her teeth. She hated surprises, especially those which sounded as sinister as this one did.

She stopped on the sidewalk, she felt the urge to glance over her shoulder back to the house but ignored the sensation and flashed to Elena's house arriving on the front porch.

Her eyes locked onto the slightly ajar door which hung on one hinge as the top half had been ripped away from the frame. "Elena?" Caroline murmured as she peeked through and saw a wooden pole lying on the floor smeared with blood. "'Lena?" She whispered waiting for any responsive sound but none came.

Caroline stepped closer and pushed the door aside slightly being careful so as it wouldn't fall on top of her, she edged through the gap and kept her back close to the wall as she took in her surroundings, her eyes widened as she saw that the wooden pole on the floor had originated from the now cracked banister as the poles adjacent to the gap had snapped and caved in on themselves.

She picked up the heavy smell of ash and smoke as she stepped closer to the living room which looked normal, everything was where it was supposed to be void of any burns or destruction. Creeping into the room, her eyes scanned the normal setting, her blue orbs settled on the back of a sleek black phone lying on the table in the middle of the room, Carline narrowed her eyes having no recollection of any of her friends having a model like it. The blonde froze as she heard a deep scrape as something fell against the wall, observing the room she couldn't see where the sound had come from but she felt her skin vibrate along with the simmering crackle of what mimicked the sound of leaves running along the ground.

Finding no obvious sign of any leaves on the floor, she quickly realised that everything was most definitely not what it seemed like. Swallowing hard, she kept her eyes on the kitchen as the blonde skirted around the sofa. Her eyes widened as she gasped at the charred body lying on the floor as a blood stained knife lay beside it.

"Oh my God…" Caroline whispered as she inched closer, her fingers began trembling as she felt her throat close up again, her eyes clouded over with tears as she edged closer. She tilted her head as she continued to look closer trying to figure out who was lying dead and burnt on the cold hard floor. Her eyes picked out the scorched black boots and her mind quickly jumped to Stefan who she had seen sporting black boots on several occasions. "Stef?" Caroline gasped louder as she moved closer, her hand found the edge of the sofa for support as she was close to sinking to her knees, but it never came down to that as she heard a resonating bang from higher up causing her to jump back and fall onto her behind as she clutched the table and couch whilst scuttling back but stilled as she heard his voice and found his eyes.

"Not to worry love, you dear _Stefan _wasn't hurt in the making of this." Caroline was staring into Klaus' eyes as they burnt a bright blue. "In fact," he hissed, "_none _of your _little friends _are the one lying here." His eyes remained locked onto Caroline's, the younger blonde broke the gaze and looked back down to the body lying at his feet, pushing herself up she landed on her knees squinting her eyes.

_Black boots….burnt clothes…burnt skin…charred stake…brown hair._

Caroline observed Klaus' features and saw the pain and hatred swimming in them. She inhaled a small breath as she choked out her next words:

"Your brother?" Klaus didn't move an inch but she saw the water begin lining his eyes.

_Black lace up boots- boots Elijah would never wear._

"Kol?" She asked in a small, strangled voice. The hybrid met her eyes head on and gritted his teeth with a clenched jaw.

"Let me out." He said quietly, the blond would have missed the words if it wasn't for her vampire hearing.

"What?" She asked in reply confused by his demand, she became fully aware of them when he slammed his hand against the thin air hitting what seemed to be a barrier. He slammed it again even harder causing the walls to tremble.

"Let. Me. Out!" He shouted in a bellowing voice as he slammed both of his fists against the barrier, his eyes were on the edge of turning into their burnt yellow as she saw his incisors press against his lower lip.

Shivering, she slowly shook her head in disbelief and felt her eyes become laden with tears at the scene, Klaus' frame was shaking as he firmly stood his ground slamming fist after fist against the barrier as his little, dead brother lay burnt at his feet separated by a magical wall.

'_You're the only one who can stop him' _Caroline heard Bonnie's voice ring in her head as she grasped the table tightly with her palm covering the black phone, she glanced at the rectangular object in her hand. Her eyes found the body again and she couldn't help the images of her pale mother's dead face flash across her eyes to be joined with Emma's motionless body.

"Call the Bennett witch, tell her to let me out and _maybe _I'll spare you." He spoke in a low tenor voice as Klaus watched tears escape her eyes as her eyes remained locked on Kol's charred body, she slowly began to stand up as she grasped his phone tightly in her fingers. "Caroline." He said in a low threatening tone as she straightened and stepped back, her feet shuffled along the floor as she continued to move backwards with her blue eyes on the dead man. "Caroline." Klaus said through gritted teeth as he watched her move away from him, he banged his hand against the barrier again trying to urge her to stop, his eyes narrowed as she continued to move away and stumbled allowing tears to continue falling down her pale cheeks. "Don't-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered furrowing her brow and trying to gasp out the words, "I'm so sorry…so, so sorry…" she continued to murmur the words as if she was a tape stuck on repeat, she edged closer to the front door and shuffled out of the entrance back onto the porch.

Klaus let out a sharp gasp as he turned and slammed his hands down on the granite kitchen top causing the edge to fragment and splinter across the floor whilst sharp cracks ran along the stone-like top. He roared as his anger coursed through his veins, looking around the kitchen he spotted a wooden table at the side which became his next target, lifting it the hybrid threw it across the room letting it hit the window and smash it into pieces.

He roared out in frustration before backing up against the wall as he panted with a clenched jaw, his vision turned back down to Kol's remains lying beside him, the anger and rage soon turned to a piercing pain in his chest and tightening in his stomach as he let out a small whimper whilst sliding to the floor and lowering his head into his hands as he tried and failed to keep the tears locked within him.

As Klaus focused on finding outlets for his rage and pain, he didn't hear Caroline beginning to sob quietly outside on the porch, she staggered towards the porch swing and sat on the edge tightening her fingers on the metal as she tried to ground herself to something. She found herself looking at the dark phone in her fingers, the front had cracked under the pressure of her hold but continued to work as it lit up when she accidently pressed a little button at the side of the object.

Caroline rubbed her eyes free from water removing the blurriness of her vision so was able to clearly see Elijah's name flash across the screen as 3 missed calls appeared as notifications on the phone.

The blonde slowly raised her eyes and stared at the end of the porch trying to come to terms of what the day had brought. Her friends were nowhere to be found, Klaus had been trapped in Elena's house with his dead brother laying at his feet with not even a cover over the body, a nameless baby girl had been born and was fighting for every breath a man-made machine provided her with, Emma was dead and-

The blonde looked back down to the phone now in her lap, slowly but surely she reached for it with shaky fingers and tapped Elijah's name. Unconsciously, she placed the phone against her ear as the ringing echoed through the air.

"Niklaus, finally, it took you long enough, I've got some news of the cure. It appears the last one to handle it was indeed Katerina," Caroline continued to blink without focus as she heard his voice drone on, she heard him pause for breath and assumed he was waiting for Klaus' words which never came. "…Niklaus?" he said after a long pause, "Niklaus, you'd do well not to be dramatic, I've already arranged a negotiation with Katerina, I will have the cure in less than 5 hours." Another pause, a few more breaths and slow blinks. "Niklaus?" Caroline's lips parted as she tried to find something to say, "Niklaus, answer me." The blonde hesitated for a few seconds allowing Elijah to get his words in again, "Brother? What is the meaning of this call when you say no-"

"Elijah?" Caroline finally spoke, she winced at the shaky, hoarse tone of her voice.

"Who is this?" The blonde heard his low tone and slammed her eyes shut as she thought of something to say.

"Caro-Caroline Forbes…you need to…" she chocked on her words debating whether to tell him what had happened or leave him to find out once he got here.

"Miss Forbes, why, may I ask, do you have Niklaus' phone." Caroline shook her head suppressing the sob that was about to erupt form her lips. "Where is my brother?"

"He's…uh…" she stood swiftly and cautiously looked through the window to see Kol's body again with no sign of Klaus until she saw a table fly across the room to hit the window, she saw his side and noticed his body shake, shaking her head she gulped back the lump in her throat and shut down her tears as she spoke, "he's trapped in Elena's house." She said softly, "You need to get here as soon as possible. Your brother Kol, he…"

"He, _what?"_ Caroline looked back to Kol's body and furrowed her brow.

"I'm…" She gasped and bit her lip hard letting blood seep across her skin. "You need to bring a witch, there's a barrier and he can't get out."

"_Why _is my brother trapped in Elena's house, Miss Forbes?" His threatening voice caused her chest to tighten, if this was how he reacted to a few words, how was he going to react to finding out about Kol?

"Just…" Caroline let out a sharp puff of breath and shook her head, "…I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." She whispered speaking to Elijah as she saw Klaus' hand lower as if the hybrid was sliding down the kitchen wall.

"What have you do-"Before the elder Mikaelson could continue his words Caroline disconnected the call and carefully placed the phone on the porch swing, she spared a glance through the window to see the knife stained with _blood _still laying beside the burnt body.

Caroline froze as a thought ran through her head.

_Blood._

* * *

><p>Klaus slammed his head against the wall, it had been 20 minutes since Caroline had left and he felt the burning itch to tear this place into pieces but the anger kept disappearing when he looked at Kol and was replaced with a vulnerability he <em>hated. <em>

It made him weak. It _had _weakened him, the damn doppleganger and her entourage had got the better of him and exploited the one thing he kept close.

His _family._

* * *

><p>Elijah stepped out of his car accompanied by an ebony skinned witch with tight curls falling around her face, she followed Elijah without question as he observed the house before striding towards the door keeping his ear firmly listening out for any sounds that indicated this as a trap. Hearing no sound he continued further on to see the obvious damage to the door.<p>

The brunette gestured for the witch to stay behind him and wait until he called her into the house, he pushed the door aside letting it fall to the floor with a deep thud as he slowly but stepped over the threshold to be welcomed with the sight of a blood stained wooden stake and collapsed banister.

"Niklaus." He spoke loudly in a deep tenor voice.

"Brother." Elijah pressed his lips together as he heard Klaus' answering word but furrowed his brow as his voice sounded broken almost…_vulnerable. _The dark haired Mikaelson stepped into the living room just as Caroline had done though he found his brother standing in the kitchen with a remorseful and pained expression on his face, Elijah's eyes picked out dry stains running along his cheeks as if he' been…crying? Elijah stepped forth with a raised eyebrow.

"Niklaus, what is the meaning of-"His words halted in his throat as he caught sight of the burnt body at his feet. He glanced up at his brother with a confused expression before looking back down at the dead man, his eyes scanned the remains. Who could this possib-

_You need to get here as soon as possible. Your brother Kol, he…_

Elijah's eyes widened and he looked up at Klaus for confirmation, he nodded as if he had read Elijah's mind.

"Kol." Elijah whispered moving swiftly closer to the body, he tilted his head and looked down at the remains with a shocked expression before returning his gaze to Klaus who stood with a sorrow face. "You're trapped." Elijah murmured remembering Caroline's words.

Klaus squinted his eyes, "How did you-"

"Michelle." Elijah spoke, Klaus looked over his shoulder to see a dark skinned woman appear and walk towards them, "Get my brother out of there." He said in a cold tone as he stayed frozen on the spot with his eyes locked on the blond haired hybrid as he returned the look. They shared a moment of silence for their brother and both of their eyes filled with something they both knew well.

_Revenge and retribution._

After a few seconds of Michelle's words, she opened her eyes and stepped back gesturing for Klaus to move forward, the hybrid stepped forth as his lips turned up into a malicious smirk. He lifted his chin and grinned.

"Shall we, brother?" Klaus said in a sinister tone as Elijah nodded in return before asking Michelle to use her magic to move Kol's body back to the mansion, after a few minutes the dead remains were gone and all that was left was a scorch mark on the wooden floorboards.

Klaus gritted his teeth once more seeing the scorch mark and remembering the image of his brother burning in front of his eyes as he was unable to do anything to stop it.

"Niklaus." Elijah spoke interrupting the hybrid's train of thought causing him to look up, "How did this happen?"

"The doppleganger and the hunter used white oak." Klaus replied as he began to walk towards the entrance of the house with a hard expression on his face. "Once I'm done with them, they're going to _beg _me to end their _pathetic _little lives." He hissed out before a thought occurred to him, it was too much of a coincidence for Elijah to turn up with a witch to help him. "How did you know I was here?" Klaus asked turning to look at him suspiciously.

"A Miss _Caroline Forbes_ called and informed me of your entrapment. She said to bring a witch and come as soon as possible." Klaus faltered, he had assumed Caroline had ran away to avoid the upcoming terror he would rain on them, he had _assumed _she would return to her friends and warn them of his anger and then go off to hide miles away from this place. "I'm assuming she was with you at some point as she called from _your _phone, brother."

Klaus' brow furrowed before he remembered her holding his phone when she was fallen to the floor at his appearance, he blinked rapidly wondering where she was right at this moment when his eyes caught a glint from the porch swing. He ambled towards it to catch sight of his phone lying on the seat, picking it up he looked at it carefully before running his thumb along the crack of the screen and contemplating his next move.

"Michelle, was it?" He said over his shoulder gaining the witch's attention. "You're going to do a little locator spell for me." His lips curved up into a smirk, "Find me…_Caroline Forbes._"

**So how was it? Did you like the Klaroline meet up? **

**Next chapter: a whole load of Klaroline goodness :)**

**See you next time:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**No your eyes do not deceive you! It's another update :D I'm so happy people are loving the re-write. Thank you to all the reviewers and followers, you've all kept my inspiration going.**

**Before you read the chapter, I just need to clear a few timeline issues up: **

**-Jeremy did die but that happened _before _any of this occurred and Bonnie did bring him back but she didn't die in the process. Jeremy and Bonnie had been dating before he died but she found him kissing Anna- his ghost ex-after she brought him back to life.**

**- I've also kind of twisted the cure timeline, so Katherine already had the cure and Kol was killed because Elena and Jeremy just came upon the opportunity. Elena wanted the cure but so did Klaus so the Mystic Falls gang (sans Caroline) made a deal with Katherine for the cure but she double crossed them and negotiated with Elijah instead. **

**-Silas has been unleashed but only Kol realises what a big threat he is so he went to Elena's house to kill her because she wanted to use the cure for herself instead of using it on Silas and stopping the end of the world.**

**I know all these little details may be confusing (hell they're messing with my head already 'cos I swear the timeline is already screwed up, but hey, I tried my best to hash it out) if you find yourself losing track of events just ignore the TV series and just go with the flow...**

**Also with the baby I'll be naming her in a couple of chapters so you've all got about 3 days to give me your suggestions.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy :D**

Bonnie ran the tip of her finger along the rim of the glass as she stared into the murky bourbon liquid which Damon had slid to her.

"We should tell her we're here." The witch heard Stefan murmur in a bland tone as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Damon clicked his tongue before downing his glass of bourbon in one go letting it burn down her throat. He shook his head.

"No way. We have no way of knowing if the big bad is listening in, calling Blondie is definitely out of the question." He stood and scanned the faces around him before continuing to speak. "Let's face it, trying to negotiate with Katherine was a stupid move. It would've worked if Elijah hadn't got in the way and made a deal with her instead to get the cure. The moment that judgy's barrier comes crashing down we're all doomed. So I suggest we pack up and head as far away as possible, in fact," his lips curved up into a smirk, "I know of a nice little beach on the coast of Hawaii." He wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at Stefan who scoffed and shook his head.

"We can't run away, Damon. They'll come after us, and they're first targets are going to be Elena and Jeremy." The doe eyed doppleganger looked up at Stefan as she squeezed Jeremy's hand in hers. "We need to find a way to tell Caroline what happened and then stop Klaus from coming after us."

"It's not just Klaus though, is it?" Bonnie murmured speaking out for the first time since they had arrived at Alaric's old apartment which lingered with dust. "It's _all _of them. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. Who knows how many people they can get on their sides, they're the oldest vampires ever, I'm sure they've got a few incredibly powerful allies." Her voice trailed off as she took a slow sip of the bourbon wincing as her tongue was covered in the bitter liquid.

"Did I just hear some negativity from you Bennett?" Damon said sarcastically earning a blank glare from her before she licked her dry lips and spoke again.

"What? You think that running away and hiding is going to make all of this better?" She let out a mirthless laugh, "_Nothing _is going to stop them. Their _brother _is dead, they're not just going to give up and get on with their lives, they're going to hunt us down one by one and I doubt they're going to go straight in for the kill. They'll probably torture us and take pleasure in it." She turned away and threw the bourbon down her throat in one go.

"Bonnie…" Elena murmured reaching out to her friend who barely glanced at her. "We'll get through this," the doppleganger offered her a gentle coaxing smile which fell as Bonnie pushed herself away from the table and stood ready to leave the room, "Bonnie?"

"How? How are we going to_ get _through _this?_" Bonnie's shoulders sagged as she saw Elena glance away unable to provide her with any answers. "Caroline is with a homicidal psychopath and _we _were the ones to tell her to go to him."

"He's got some weird affection for her, she'll be fine." Jeremy said weakly causing Bonnie to turn on him.

"_Affection? _What, like the affection Damon had for Elena when he snapped your neck? Or the affection you had for me when you kissed Anna?" Jeremy's eyes widened, it had been months since that had happened but obviously it was still a sore spot for the witch, "That so-called _affection _isn't going to help Caroline, the moment that barrier drops Klaus is probably going to kill her. And if she isn't his first target, her mom most likely will be," she took in a deep breath, "face it, we're all screwed. And _none _of us have a way to fight back." She walked towards the adjoining room leaving them in silence to think about her words.

"We could use magic, I mean, maybe there's a way for them to be desiccated all at once, we've just got to-"

"You mean _I _could use my magic whilst _you _stand on the side lines and watch." Bonnie said over her shoulder before turning and locking her eyes with everyone's eyes in turn.

"_Magic is not a toy, Bonnie. It has consequences which even you can't understand." Her grams screamed out as the wind gushed past them both. "I told you never to get involved in vampire business." The younger Bennett squinted as her eyes became watery from the wind rushing past them_

"_I had to, they're my friends." Sheila gasped sharply as she lashed out and grasped Bonnie's arm tightly._

"_You were warned of the consequences, baby." Her voice got stuck in her throat as she tried to speak against the rushing wind. "You made your choice and they made theirs."_

"_Grams?" Bonnie screamed out as the wind got louder and louder._

"_I warned you to stay away." Grams held her arm tighter as Bonnie watched her eyes cloud over, "You made your choice. Now they're taking it out on me."_

"_Grams? What's happening?!" Sheila gasped for air before her head snapped up to the sky and Bonnie gripped her arm trying to keep hold of her as the elder Bennett suddenly let out a scream piercing right through the wind. "Grams!" Bonnie clutched onto the cardigan her gram was wearing but she couldn't' feel the rough texture of the material as Sheila continued to scream, "Please don't do this to her!" Bonnie tried to grasp her tightly but failed as her body began to disappear and feather away, "No! No! No! What'd I do? Tell me what t-"_

_Bonnie snapped up with wide eyes grasping her pillow tightly. She's been having the nightmares every night in a continuous cycle. Her grams was ripped from her all over again. And she knew it would never stop._

"We've just got to find a way to get rid of them and we'll be fr-"

"We've been trying that for the past 2 years!" Bonnie shouted, the lights wavered but the witch ignored it.

"_I found my peace because I made sure you found yours." _Her grams' voice echoed in her ears, the loss of her grandmother had hit her hard when she had brought Jeremy back again only to find him kissing his dead girlfriend's ghost.

"_I'm so proud of you." _Bonnie winced internally, there was nothing to be proud of. Nature was supposed to be her guide and all her life she had rejected that for others only for her family to be taken instead to keep things _even. _There was nothing to be proud of. Her Grams had been wrong. Bonnie Bennett was an imposter of a witch. A fraud in nature's name.

Composing herself, the Bennett's features hardened. "I don't want this anymore." She said into the quiet room as all of their eyes turned to her. "I _can't _do this anymore."

"Bonnie, you don't know what you're doing-"Damon started rising from his seat but his words were cut off as Bonnie spoke in a hard, resolute tone.

"I know _exactly _what I'm doing. Something I should've done a long time ago. I'm protecting myself. I'm putting _me _first."

"She's here." Michelle spoke lightly as the water trailed from the edge of the map up towards Virginia and stopped. Klaus cocked his head wondering why she would go _there _of all places.

"Is she moving?" He asked wondering if it was just a temporary pit stop. Michelle shook her head.

"No, her presence is strong as if she's been staying there for a while."

Klaus glanced up at Elijah who was in the middle of calling Rebekah ordering her to come back home form whatever gallivanting trip she was on.

"Thank you Michelle." He murmured before grabbing his jacket and flashing to his car as he was joined with Elijah.

"Well?"

"Charleston hospital." Elijah's brow peaked but he didn't utter a word as they drove towards the location in question.

Caroline strode past the security desk with her eyes locked onto the metal elevator in front of her.

"Excuse me, Miss?" She heard a guard shout from behind but ignored him as she continued towards the door. "Miss, stop, do you have any I.D?" The blonde heard the click of the safety being unlatched on his gun, she could hear the thrum of the blood rushing through his veins, the adrenaline coursing through his blood. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop and turn around."

Taking in a deep breath, Caroline followed his instructions to turn and see his fingers wrapped around his gun which he was about to pull out. "You're I.D?"

"My I.D…" the blond pursed her lips and shook her head giving him a pitying look to which his eyes narrowed as she walked towards him with her arms swinging by her sides. "I don't have any I.D"

Hearing her words he pulled his gun out, she kept walking towards him as her eyes remained locked on his. "Stop." He commanded but Caroline ignored him and continued to stride to him, he furrowed his brows and pulled the gun up to point at her, her face remained expressionless. "I said stop!"

Caroline stilled and she watched his fingers tremble on the magasin of the gun, "Sorry." She said and he nodded thinking she was talking about her hesitation at his commands, little did he know that she was actually apologizing for her next actions.

The blonde flashed towards him grabbing the gun from his hand and locked her eyes on his brown orbs. "You will forget me and sleep." She commanded simply before flashing away to enter the elevator and pushing the button for the morgue, the doors began to close as she saw him come out of his dazed stance and return to his desk. She gripped the poles running along the elevator tightly before pushing herself closer to the door as they opened. She stepped out into the cold, artificially lit area and made her way towards the double doors that had transparent panels in them. She looked inside to see 2 men, one clearly older with white scruff running along his jaw whilst the younger one had curly brown hair and wore rectangular glasses, Caroline pushed the door open slightly and slid into the freezing cold morgue.

"He's of average B.M.I according to his height and weight ratio, the autopsy doesn't show any irregularities…" the older man spoke as he faced the wall on the far side and looked through a file, the blonde moved closer to the second man who had his back to her as well and seemed to observing x-ray scans. Taking a breath, Caroline flashed in front of the younger man and locked eyes with him.

"Sleep." His hands went slack and he dropped the scans to the floor letting the sound of scraping echo through the room. Caroline slowly laid him on the floor as the older man turned round hearing the scrape, his eyes widened as he saw the blonde straighten.

"Who are you?" He asked, his lips parted and a breath escaped his lungs as he saw his colleague laying on the floor at her feet, Caroline stepped over him and locked eyes with the man who lunged to the phone that was attached to the wall, before he could dial a key she grasped his hand and spun him round catching his eyes. The blonde's orbs dilated:

"Where is Elizabeth Forbes?" She asked in an emotionless tone.

"Under the sheet." He replied, confused Caroline turned and saw a body covered in a pure white sheet standing a few feet away from the rest of the metal trolleys holding similar shapes. Swallowing, she looked back at the man.

"Forget me and sleep." His eyes slowly slid shut and his body slid to the ground supported by Caroline's hands. She released him and slowly moved towards the covered body. She smelt the distinct cinnamon originate from under the sheet, slowly she moved her hands closer and lightly gripped the top edge of the cover, she eased it gently don't and gasped as she saw her mom's blank white face lying on the cold metal, swallowing the grief that bubbled up her throat the blonde reached out her fingers and grazed her cheeks recoiling slightly as she felt the cold sharpness crawl along her fingers.

"I'm bringing you back mommy, I'm sorry it took me so long." Caroline whispered as droplets of water began edging their way over the rims of her cornflower blue eyes. "I'm not losing you." She said as she pulled up the sleeve of her jacket and bit into her wrist, smiling to herself Caroline pressed her wrist against her mom's ice cold lips letting the blood smear across her pale flesh, "Come on…" she whispered as trails of blood ran from the corner of her lip down towards her neck. "Drink, mom." Caroline said softly with a commanding hint. She felt her skin knit back together so she pulled her wrist away and bit into it harder before pushing it against her lips again. "Come on, mommy, just a little bit." She murmured softly as her other hand began running through her dull hair, she pressed harder feeling no response from her mother, her vision blurred over as the droplets fell faster and harder onto her mom's cheeks. "Just a little bit, mommy, drink a little bit."

Caroline continued to run her fingers in the human blonde's hair, the strands felt like coarse paintbrush hairs that would eventually fray. The vampire gulped down some air as she pressed her bleeding wrist closer to her mom's mouth, she could feel her mom's teeth dig into her skin. "Mommy…" she muttered feeling no response from her, the fingers in her mom's hair ran down to her cheek brushing away Caroline's leaking tears, she pressed her palm along her cheek and shook her face lightly urging for her to respond in any way, "mommy, get up," she demanded, her soft voice becoming full of desperation. "Mommy?"

She shook her harder, her wrist fell away from her lips as she clasped her cheeks in both hands, "Mom, get up." Caroline hissed commanding her body to move but getting no response. Gasping, the younger blond bit her wrist again and forced the blood to move down her mouth as she tightened her fingers into a fist causing the blood to pulse out. "No, no, no…" she uttered feeling no response again.

Caroline pulled back and looked down at her mom as fresh tears fell, she grasped her cloth covered shoulders and began to shake her lightly, "Mom, get up." No response. "Mommy wake up!" She shouted as she shook her frantically, failing again for any response Caroline tried once more to get blood into her mom's system as her fangs elongated and she brutally pierced her flesh allowing as much blood as possible to spill over, she pushed shoved her wrist against her mouth feeling Liz' teeth pierce the top layer of her skin.

"Mom-mommy ge-get up," Caroline shouted, her body trembled as she felt the emptiness begin to close in on her, her stuttering echoed through the room hitting the blank walls and resonating in the corners. "Do-Don't lea-leave me." She cried out as her crying increased to heartfelt sobs as her chest began tightening whilst her throat constricted until it felt as if it had fully closed up and all that could be emitted where heart clenching moans.

The blonde looked around the room trying to think of something-_anything-_that could help her, her eyes fell form the x-rays to the paperwork that was lying across the desk. Her eyes were continuously filled with tears as they kept escaping and running down her cheeks to fall along her mom's skin where the droplets seeped into the flesh bruising it to give her skin a pink lilt that somehow looked like it didn't belong there.

Her eyes locked onto an empty syringe lying among the instruments, she reached out with her free hand whilst keeping her bloodied wrist pressed against her mom's mouth, her fingers were inches away from getting the syringe, losing her footing her hand fell against the metal plate which it lay upon, she had expected the plate to fall, she expected the fall to cause a loud clatter as it hit the ground, she had expected to be able to waste only a few seconds to grab the syringe and use it…

…what she hadn't expected was to feel the exhilarating rush before her body was slammed against the wall with one hand pushing her waist against the hard surface whilst the other pressed her bleeding wrist up against the wall…

Klaus and Elijah strode through the entrance of the hospital. "Where are you?" Klaus muttered to himself as he scanned the faces of the people around him but failed to find the woman he was looking for. He felt his brother leave his side and approach the receptionist whose heartbeat quickened as he spoke.

"Hello."

"Hi." The red haired woman said perkily.

"I was hoping you could help me, I'm looking for someone, a woman called Caroline Forbes." The receptionist looked down at her computer and after a few seconds shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't have that name on here." Klaus rolled his eyes and approached her, he smirked seeing his eyes widen before he dilated his and proceeded to compel her.

"A blonde haired woman, blue eyes, light brown jacket, peach coloured top and light blue jeans. Have you seen her?" The woman hesitated but nodded after a few seconds. "What was she doing here and where did she go?"

"She came in twice, she arrived again just a few minutes ago and asked for directions to the morgue." Klaus' smirk fell as he heard her words. _Morgue? _"But I told her she needed a pass and no visitors were allowed entrance, it's a restricted area."_ What the hell would she be doing there? _Wanting to find out, he immediately asked for directions which the girl provided and determinedly walked towards the direction of the morgue as Elijah followed beside him.

"The morgue?" Elijah simply asked earning no response from his brother. "Quite a peculiar place for Miss Forbes to end up, in is not?" Klaus didn't answer too busy asking himself the questions instead.

After a few minutes of walking, they ended up in a deserted corridor with a silver, metal elevator waiting for them at the end, they ambled towards it but slowed as their eyes caught sight of a balding man slumped over his desk snoring lightly, the brothers glanced at each other before making their way to the elevator and entering it.

"She was in here." Klaus muttered as he picked up Caroline's strawberry scent which continued to linger in the air, they exited the lift and heard whimpers coming from behind the double which soon turned into cries.

"Niklaus." Elijah spoke, the hybrid glanced at his brother and found him looking through the glass panels in the door. Following his gaze Klaus saw a blonde mop of curled hair in the other room, he narrowed his eyes as he strode swiftly towards the doors, his head was suddenly filled with images of his little brother burning in front of his eyes. Gritting his teeth he flashed through the doors with only Kol's dead body in his mind.

Grasping her across her waist he slammed and pinned her against the wall, one hand was pressing her hip into the surface whilst the other caught the hand she had swung out to hit back at him, he grasped it tightly holding her steady.

Klaus' eyes found Caroline's as she stared at him with wide orbs that were filled to the brim with tears that continued to escape.

"Caroline?" Her name came out as a question, he was bewildered with Caroline's appearance, her hair was flying everywhere, her perfect curls where nowhere to be found whilst her eyes were clouded over with water, her lips were stained pink with her own blood. Taking a breath, he smelt Caroline's blood and looked down at her bleeding wrist, "Caroline?"

The younger blonde gasped as she realised who had pinned her, she struggled in his hold wanting him to release her, their thoughts were interrupted as a crash resounded in the room. They looked towards the sound and both of their eyes widened at the sight.

The metal trolley had collapsed and tumbled over causing Elizabeth's body to hit the floor, she looked as motionless as she had before, her feet were next to the trolley but the upper half of her body had slid away as her arm had fell as if she was reaching out for something.

"Mommy!" Caroline screamed as she fought against Klaus' hold, hearing her scream and seeing Liz's body on the floor with blood smeared across her lips and cheek, his grip loosened allowing the blonde to flash and slide down beside her mom.

Caroline gripped her body and pulled her head up into her lap as she softly ran her fingers through her hair. "Mom…" she gasped before seeing the syringe lying beside her, she grasped it.

Klaus and Elijah's eyes were wide in disbelief at the scene, Caroline was holding her dead mother's body in her arms, she raised the syringe and jabbed it into her arm filling it as much as possible before pulling it out. "Carolin-"his voice halted as he watched Caroline drive the blood-filled syringe into her chest directly into her heart and push the blood into the cavity.

The blonde threw the syringe aside once she was done and pressed her hand against her mom's cheek and shook it lightly. "Mom, come on…open…open your eyes," she shook her harder, "…please mom…wake up…mommy?" Caroline wrapped her arms around her mom's body pulling her closer as she looked down at her face waiting for her eyes to open. "Wake up" she whispered as she pressed her face into her mom's hair, "Wake up…" she muttered, "…please…" she pleaded.

Caroline tightened her grip on Liz's body crushing her in her hold, the blond vampire looked back down to her mom's face and found it as it was before, blood streaked across her lips and cheeks but now with Caroline's tears covering her cheeks. The blonde felt anger well up in her as her mom wouldn't-_couldn't-_open her eyes. "Open them." She said commanding it in a strong but hoarse voice. No reaction. Caroline's lips trembled with rage as her body shook. "Open," Caroline panted, "Your eyes" the words came out strangled being tied in a knot with the overwhelming emotion. Finally snapping, Caroline screamed. "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

The room descended into silence. There was no sound. No heartbeat. No more words…until Caroline hugged the lifeless body again and wept into the bristling hair.

Elijah let out a soft breath, he reached up and loosened his tie. He had witness destruction on a global scale. Wars, loss, pain. Death. His throat began closing up hearing Caroline's cries, the image of Kol's burnt body slammed into his head and was soon joined by another loss he hadn't thought of a long time. A loss he refused to face in centuries.

_Henrik._

Klaus felt his knees weaken as he heard her scream for Liz to open her eyes with no use. The hybrid felt the despair emanate from her body and pierce straight into his heart jumpstarting it, his eyes brimmed with water. He watched her begin to rock back and forth with Liz in her arms as if she was cradling a child and comforting it. Her continuous pleas continued to resonate in the air, her voice became hoarse and began to crack showing the strain on her throat.

He was never one to comfort others. Those days had come and gone having died the day Mikael had thrust a sword through his chest leaving him to bleed out on the stone floor of their family hut. He wasn't one to comfort-but that didn't mean he wasn't capable of it. Edging closer to Caroline, he placed his hand on her shoulder, sensing no rejection at his touch he slowly lowered himself to his knees behind her and proceeded to wrap his arms around her as he placed his cheek against hers and begun to whisper soothing words into her ear whilst gently rocking her in a calming way.

"Bring her back…." She whispered desperately, he almost would have missed it if it wasn't for his hybrid hearing, she turned her face and her bright blue orbs stared up at him wide and childlike. He swallowed thickly not knowing what to say, instead he ran his fingers through her soft curls as she hiccupped another cry. "Please…" she murmured with her eyes on his, "…I'll do anything…please bring her back…" he wrapped his hand around her stomach and pulled her in tighter.

"There isn't a way…" he whispered into her ear, he may be the most _evil_ creature on this planet, but one thing he _wasn't_ was a liar. Especially not to _her_. "…I can't bring her back…" he was met with her sobs again as she held her mother in one arm pressing her against her chest whilst her other hand sought out Klaus' which had wrapped around her stomach. She gripped it tightly, he squeezed back reassuringly as his other hand trailed through her soft locks tenderly, her head fell against the juncture of his neck and he swallowed feeling her tears run along the curve of his neck to be soaked up in his shirt. But he didn't mind. This was Caroline. _His _Caroline.

**So...how was it? **

**If anyone's interested when I was writing this I was constantly listening to:**

**Melanie Martinez-Pacify**

**Florence and The Machine-Over the love**

**And a whole load of Agnes Obel songs-Dorian/The Curse/Run cried the crawling.**

**For the last scene I had Agnes Obel -Words are dead on repeat.**

**Next Chapter: Klaus meets the baby Forbes.**

**See you next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, has not been working in our favours these past few days, right? But anyway I've got an update, it's not as long as the others but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Just to clear a few things up, Silas is not impersonating Stefan right now, he's off god-knows where doing something that I actually haven't planned yet. But he is roaming the Earth keeping himself busy for now. Also I hope you don't mind if I draw out the chapters so more happens in them, like in the original story I put a few things together in one and it only took one/two chapters to establish a Klaroline-baby Forbes relationship but in this one I'll be making it much longer so we get to see the relationship develop between our OTP. **

**Anyways... **

**Read on and I hope you enjoy :D**

Caroline tightened her arm around her mom, she could feel Klaus' lean, hard chest pressing against her back as his hand remained wrapped around her waist. Their rocking had subsided into gentle sways whilst Caroline let the tears roll down her cheeks. She could feel Elijah's benevolent presence as he continued to stand beside the door, he had tugged off his tie and pocketed it before moving over to both men lying on the floor to figure out that they were simply asleep instead.

Klaus felt the tremors running along her body die out as she began taking deep, even breaths. He felt his brother's irritating gaze on him, without evening glancing at him the hybrid could sense Elijah's disgruntled stature. Klaus allowed his light breaths to graze Caroline's cheek as she stayed settled against him. An eerie calm had drifted onto them, the coldness was yet to numb their bodies as the light whirring of the computers hummed in the air.

The calm was broken as the double doors were forced open and a metal trolley was pushed through into the room accompanied by a ginger haired man with eyes that were looking down at the clipboard in his hand, "Dr Jones, I brought down the body from maternity, a Miss Emma F-"his voice stopped immediately as he looked up and froze at the scene before him, he momentarily observed the young blond couple kneeling on the floor but suddenly widened his eyes as he saw the pale, dead body in the woman's arms. "Oh my-"

"You will forget this and return back to your post." Elijah quickly interrupted dilating his eyes, the man repeated the order and swiftly turned away, his footsteps echoing in his return. The brunette Original took initiative and pushed the metal trolley towards the middle of the room, he proceeded to lock the doors ensuring that no one else would be able to enter.

Caroline slowly placed her mother's head back to the floor, her blue orbs were set on the trolley that had just been wheeled in, she pushed Klaus' hand away and walked towards the new covered body.

"Sweetheart?" Klaus asked wondering what she was doing, he followed her but made sure to turn the fallen trolley upright and gently lifted Liz's body before setting it softly back on the trolley. "Caroline?"

The younger blonde took the clipboard which Elijah had placed on the top of the sheet, she looked at the name gracing the paperwork confirming her suspicions.

_Emma Forbes._

Caroline peeled the sheet back and was met with a face she hadn't seen in weeks. Her fingers slid up and gently grazed the woman's cheek, a teardrop fell from her eye settling itself on the juncture of the woman's neck allowing it to glisten against her pale skin.

"I'm sorry…" Caroline whispered looking down at her hoping she could somehow hear her words. What she was sorry for…well…she had no idea. Sorry that she was dead. Sorry that she couldn't do anything to save her just like she couldn't save her own mom. Sorry she had left behind a tiny baby with no idea of where her parents were.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut tight, she had no idea what to do now, there was so much going on her head, there was so much uncertainty and for a person like Caroline Forbes uncertainty and the dainty blond _did not _mix. She needed a plan, a way to move forward but how was she supposed to do that when she felt as if her whole world had suddenly caved in?

Klaus glanced at Elijah as they both shared a confused look seeing Caroline's strange behaviour, she remained stood over the woman and they both heard her breathing hiccup again and saw teardrops fall again. The hybrid moved closer and glanced at the clipboard which Caroline had placed back on the sheet, his eyes immediately spotted the name of the woman who was currently lying dead on the trolley. He glanced at the pale woman and noticed her features. Her cheekbones were angular as her cupid's lip was well defined. Her nose was petit whilst her blond hair had a natural wave. Features which were all similar to Caroline. "Caroline." Klaus murmured lightly, the blond vampire looked up at the hybrid as he came to stand beside her, their eyes were locked onto each other's for what felt like an eternity but was only a mere few seconds.

"This is…" the blond glanced at Emma, her fingers reached out and slowly curled around the latter's. Caroline felt her stomach tighten as she felt the warmth still lingering on her fingertips even though they had paled intensely compared to the rest of her body. Caroline took a shaky breath, Klaus saw her struggle and lightly brushed his fingers against hers.

"Emma Forbes." The hybrid finished for her, he gained a miniscule nod from the young vampire.

"My cousin." Caroline whispered before gently placing her cousin's hand back onto the trolley, she looked away making sure neither of the Mikaelson brothers could see the tears begin to build up again, she turned slightly standing in between Emma and her mom's body. Reaching out she smoothed Emma's hair back lightly before repeating the gesture with her mom. "They were in a car crash." The blonde said softly as she grazed her knuckles against her mom's hair, "My mom sh-she had a brain injury. The doctors didn't spot it."

Klaus pressed his lips together, he could relate to her loss. Though he couldn't even begin to understand what losing a parent must feel like-he had no such bond with his own and had killed them with his bare hands. His eyes flickered to the girl lying frozen on the cold, metal surface.

"Emma…my mom was visiting her. She was pregnant, my mom came down to help her, she'd gone past her due date…" her words fell to a soft trail of a whisper.

Elijah and Klaus shared a look at the mention of Emma being pregnant, of course there was no baby in the room with them, which lead to the question of where the baby was now. Was it dead? The brothers had the same question in their heads. _Had the baby suffered the same fate?_ Receiving no further words from Caroline, Elijah cleared his throat gently.

"The baby?" He asked suppressing a wince knowing that if the baby had also passed this day would hold a greater loss to Caroline than it already did.

The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes fell back on Emma, she was supposed to be watching over the little girl instead of lying dead in this room. "A girl…" she spoke, "she's in the nursery right now." Blinking rapidly, the blond realised that after everything would be said and done, there'd still be her biological niece suffering for her entire life with no knowledge of her mother unless Caroline gave her that connection.

She could feel the blood which had been rushing through her ears come to a steady rhythm whilst her breathing evened out and came down to shallow, gentle exhales. Caroline slowly covered Emma's pale face with the sheet giving her a finalising goodbye, taking a deep breath she turned towards her mom.

"She's in a ventilator, her right lung hasn't fully developed yet." She reached out pressing her fingertips against her mom's cheek. Her face was void of the pulsating blood that should have been rushing through her veins. Her fingers fell towards the sheet that covered her shoulders, pinching the edges, she delicately raised it covering her mom's face before setting it down over her hair.

The blond felt a void open up in her chest as emptiness engulfed her heart and the cold began biting at her skin.

Caroline took a baby step back, then another one, and another, one more and once again before coming to stand at the bottom end of the trolleys. The blond glanced at the men she had compelled to sleep, they had both been propped up against the wall by Elijah who had also cleared the fallen scans and pieces of paper. Turning slowly, she found herself face to face with Klaus whose face was free from his usual smirk and sparkling blue eyes, she tilted her head slightly desiring to look back to her mom but stopped herself forcibly. Looking back would lead to never leaving or accepting what was reality. Looking back would mean never moving toward the baby in the glass ventilator.

Clenching her jaw, she sidestepped Klaus and walked towards the doors bypassing Elijah, she unlocked the doors and began pushing one aside when Klaus' voice caused her to still.

"Did you know?" The blonde vampire looked over her shoulder and saw the plain vulnerability in his eyes as he asked. "Did you know what they had planned?" The blond shook her head.

"No" she felt her nose tingle as water rose up in her eyes and her throat began to close up again. She saw his mouth twitch as he tried searching for his next words before Elijah spoke instead.

"Would you have informed us if you had known?" Caroline blinked at his question, inhaling she was scared to realise what she did. The tears blurred her vision, she shook her head slowly as she spoke, "I want to believe that I would have but…I don't know. Part of me wants to believe that I would have, I mean killing Kol along with his entire bloodline…I-I want to believe that I wouldn't be a person like that and yet, the other part is drawing me to them, drawing on my instinct to protect them, my…friends." Gulping she continued with a puzzled look, "Honestly. I don't know. But what I do know is that I if I could go back…" her words trailed off as she glanced at the covered bodies before swiftly looking back at Elijah and Klaus' expressionless faces. "I'm sorry." She whispered before turning away and walking through the doors.

* * *

><p>Caroline ran her hands down her face, the lack of sleep was evident across her features, her eyes had sunken in slightly and bags had formed underneath them. She could feel the beginnings of the burn in her throat that would result in not feeding often. She pushed the feeling away not being able to afford to focus on such things. She may be a predator but she was damn good at keeping it inside herself.<p>

She had found herself back in the place she had been just a few hours before. Standing at the foot of Baby Forbes' ventilator. The beeping continued to sound rhythmically as the tiny creature inside stirred languidly kicking her legs and arms out. Caroline edged towards the little hole in the side where she reached her fingers in slowly and finely brushed her the pad of her finger across the girl's rice-grain-sized nails. The little baby turned her head towards Caroline as if trying to see the origin of the touch but her eyes remained closed before gliding open slowly to reveal a pair of pale, ocean blue orbs. Caroline felt the subtle tightness around her finger as the girl curled her nimble digits around the blonde's. Caroline couldn't help the curve of her lips as she looked into her orbs. It was as is Emma's eyes were staring right back at her.

Caroline looked at her, studied her in fact. Though the girl's eyes mimicked her mother's her cheeks were puffy with hues of blush pink. The soft tufts of her hair had begun to curl at the ends distinctly opposite to Emma's naturally straight strands. The older blond mouthed a 'hello' knowing full well that the imp wouldn't be able to understand what she said. She wouldn't be able to understand anything around her for the first few months. She'd be _alone, vulnerable so…fragile._

Klaus stood frozen watching Caroline smile softly at the little being in the glass box. He could feel Elijah's gaze bypass his shoulder and narrow on the same scene which Klaus was watching. "Niklaus." The hybrid tilted his head listening to his brother's words but keeping his eyes on the blond. "I must contact our sister, we need to come together to overcome this." Klaus nodded affirmatively, he felt his brother's hand set on his shoulder, "Always and forever." The hybrid nodded again, they shared a minute look before the brunette glanced back into the room. "What of Miss Forbes?" He asked quietly, Klaus offered him no words. Instead the hybrid moved away from his brother's hand and walked into the room cautiously.

He stilled, the door closed behind him softly and all he could now hear was the irritating beeping coming from the machines, the tiny breaths each creature took and the pounding of their miniscule hearts. It had been years, centuries even, since he'd been in the presence of a baby and frankly it disgruntled him slightly.

Composing himself he vigilantly moved past the rows of ventilators coming closer to the baby vampire who gently pulled her fingers away from the infant's hand. Coming to stand beside her, he found himself startled at the mere size of the babe. She was _tiny. _Barely a creature which would fit in a person's arms. Her fingers and toes were so small. Her lips were a light pink, awarding themselves to the name of 'baby-pink'. A part of him itched to feel her skin, to feel if the softness that it emanated truly kept up with the appearance.

"What are you doing here?" He was pulled from his thoughts by her soft, melodic whisper. Caroline kept her words quiet not wanting to disrupt the peace that filled the air. Her eyes were still downcast on the baby but she could feel the burn of his gaze and observed the intense look he was giving her from the corner of her eye.

"My condolences, sweetheart." The words tumbled from his mouth, he hadn't consciously known what to say but was thankful that his mind would work on automatic. His voice dripped with sincerity which Caroline found a tiny sense of comfort in. He looked back down and caught the name plate with the words 'Baby Forbes' outlined on it. "She's so small." He whispered looking at the girl in awe. Her hands reached out slowly as she stretched and he couldn't help but feel encompassed by the beating of her heart. "She's like a…"

"Hummingbird." Caroline completed, their eyes connected, they shared an intense gaze before the blonde vampire looked away. "That's what I thought when I first heard. She seems so fragile," Caroline released a mirthless chuckle, "can you believe the doctor's saying she can go home by the end of the week? Something so small and…" Caroline couldn't find the words she wanted so Klaus spoke for her instead:

"-innocent shouldn't belong in a world this cruel." The blond nodded slowly as she reached out and pressed her fingers against the glass.

"She didn't deserve this." She murmured, "An absent father, a dead mother." Caroline slammed her eyes shut feeling the irony of such phrase. Caroline and the girl could relate to each other without having even spoken.

"An angel watching over her." Klaus whispered in response causing Caroline to look at him intently, what was it about this man that made her be drawn into his depths? What was it that made her want to believe his every word? Pushing the thoughts away she rolled her eyes trying to cover the connection they held but a thought flew into her head. Why was she covering it? She was a monster just like him…just like the people who had killed his brother and thousands, if not millions, of vampires along with him…the people she called friends.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out she saw Bonnie's name flash across the screen, furrowing her brow she declined it. She glanced up to see Klaus looking at her. The look they both shared answered the question in his head.

"Your friends?" He asked simply.

"Bonnie." She thought about putting her phone back when her contacts list flashed up and she saw Stephen's name staring at her. Licking her dry lips she looked at the baby knowing family was what she needed now. "I'll be right back." She whispered, had it not been for Klaus' hybrid hearing he would have completely missed it.

"You should wait for me to leave the premises before inviting them here." He spoke causing Caroline to still and look at him before she shook her head slowly.

"I wasn't going to tell them." He glanced down at the phone she grasped in her hand, following his gaze she understood, "I was going to call my dad's boyfriend." His brow furrowed, sighing Caroline continued, "Short version: my dad left my mom for another man. Stephen. I need to tell him what happened." She began walking away before looking back to Klaus. "Even though I said I didn't know what would have happened if I had known what they were planning…it doesn't mean he deserved it. Looking at it from his perspective, I understand. The cure," she chuckled before it died down and she pressed her tongue against her incisor feeling the delicate skin close to being ripped open, "isn't worth it. Something I realised too late."

Caroline walked out of the room back into the courtyard she had been in before, finding a tiny gazebo she sat down and stared numbly at her phone, she heard the tiny splashes of raindrops hitting the concrete ground and the rustle of leaves as the wind picked up. Taking a deep breath she tapped Stephen's name calling him whilst standing up swiftly and beginning to pace finding a sense of relief which soon turned into anxiousness as the call tone droned on before it was answered.

_"Hello?" _

"Stephen?"

_"Caroline! How are you, darling? I've been meaning to call you."_ Bracing herself she gripped the side of the gazebo.

"Stephen something happened…."

_"Are you alright, Caroline?" _He asked immediately. She didn't know how to answer, physically she was fine…mentally and emotionally was another question.

"Yeah...I-I…" she began stuttering.

_"Darling, what's wrong?"_

"Mom s-she was in a car crash-"

_"Oh god, is she alright? Was she hurt?"_

"Emma was with her as well, uh…the-they…" _died. _It was such a simple word to say but when she tried it felt like she was choking on vervain. She leaned her head against the pillar of the structure and closed her eyes.

_"Sweetie, you're worrying me, are they both ok? Is the baby ok?" _The blonde gasped and began breaking down again. It was as if all she ever did now was cry.

"No." She finally answered in a strangled voice. "N-no, the-they…" She felt the hair on her neck stand and turned to find Klaus standing a few metres away from her, she shook her head letting the phone slide down slightly as she looked at Klaus, he saw the way she began shivering, the rain fell against his face and blurred his sight slightly but his vision was clear enough to see Caroline edge closer to crumbling like she had in the morgue. "Ste-Stephen, they…" she tried again but failed, Klaus strode towards her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest whilst simultaneously taking the phone from her and placing it against his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Who are you? Where's Caroline?" _Klaus glanced at the baby vampire trembling against his chest, he walked her slowly back to stand in the gazebo to get away from the rain that had continued to pour down on them.

"I'm a friend of Caroline's, her mother and Emma were in a car accident. They didn't survive." A beat passed as Klaus allowed him to absorb the information as he slowly rubbed his hand soothingly on Caroline's back.

_"The baby?"_

"Safe. She's currently at the hospital."

_"She?"_ Klaus could hear the surprise and awe in his tone, obviously he hadn't been notified of the gender beforehand.

"Yes. Emma gave birth to a girl. We're at Charleston hospital right no-"

_"Give me 20 minutes, I'll be there." _

"We'll be waiting." He hung up and placed the phone in his own pocket whilst keeping Caroline steady. Night had fallen again, it had been four days since Kol's untimely demise, three days for Caroline and neither had yet come to terms with their loss.

Klaus felt Caroline's hands wrap around his waist as she buried her face into his neck, there was something about his scent that calmed the baby vampire, Klaus swallowed at the touch not fully accepting the intimate gesture. He hadn't been hugged in centuries, not even by his family.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper, her breath fanning across his neck and causing goose-bumps to rise, rerouting the feeling, he channelled it into bringing her comfort. He tightened his hold on her and ran his free hand through her hair before placing a tender kiss against her temple.

"Anything for you." He whispered, Caroline closed her eyes hearing his words and pressed closer to him knowing full well that he meant them.

**Soo...how was it?**

**I've introduced Stephen, yay, Kol will be coming back to life in a few chapters so put your mind at ease knowing that all our favourite characters will get to live happily ever after together.****See you next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back again with an update! I realised in the middle of writing this that all through the chapters and the original I wrote 'Stephan' instead of 'Steven' which I'll be changing it in this chapter so please don't get confused. I just want to tell you all that your support has been AMAZING! All the reviews and followers have been great, I thoroughly enjoy reading all your feedback and finding what went well and what could be improved. You guys are seriously FANTASTIC!

I really hope you enjoy this one :D

**Klaus felt Caroline's hands wrap around his waist as she buried her face into his neck, there was something about his scent that calmed the baby vampire, Klaus swallowed at the touch not fully accepting the intimate gesture. He hadn't been hugged in centuries, not even by his family.**

"**Thank you." He heard her whisper, her breath fanning across his neck and causing goose-bumps to rise, rerouting the feeling, he channelled it into bringing her comfort. He tightened his hold on her and ran his free hand through her hair before placing a tender kiss against her temple.**

"**Anything for you." He whispered, Caroline closed her eyes hearing his words and pressed closer to him knowing full well that he meant them. **

They remained standing in the gazebo holding onto each other for what felt like hours, Klaus' fingers continued to run through the damp, golden strands of Caroline's hair as the blonde's face remained settled against the bare skin of his neck. She tilted her head resting her temple on his shoulder whilst her nose traced the veins down to the hollow if his neck as she slowly opened her eyes and was met with a hoard of chains that hung around his neck.

"Caroline" He whispered softly causing Caroline to feel the vibrations that ran up his throat.

"Hmm?" She hummed back, he tilted his head resting his cheek on her soft hair.

"Thank you." The younger blonde squinted and pulled back slowly to look up at him curiously, "For calling Elijah." Caroline nodded, Klaus wondered what she would do next. Would she pull away seeing as he had broken the moment? He was gladly surprised as she gave him a weak smile before laying her head against him again. "You could have left me there." She hummed in agreement. "But you didn't?" His words came out as a question, he was curious about her reasons. He felt her shake her head subtly agreeing again. But she offered no words. "Why?" He asked softly.

"The doctor h-he called me…he told me over the phone what had happened and I felt so _scared. _I wasn't there. I didn't see the crash." He felt her fingers begin to draw circles on his back, glancing down he felt the calm that enveloped her and decided she was unconsciously drawing the patterns. "But you were. You were there when they...when Kol died, weren't you?" She continued when he didn't answer but instead nodded minutely. "I felt so _alone _when I got here and saw what had happened, " she began choking up again but pushed the feeling away as she carried on, "and when I saw you, y-you looked so…" she furrowed her brow searching for the right word, "…_small."_ Klaus felt his eyes burn with tears, his hands tightened around her holding onto the warmth she emitted, "And I thought, there was nothing I could do for you. I couldn't tell you everything was going to be ok, because it wasn't. Hell I was still trying to catch up with reality." She dug her fingertips into his jacket, "But you were so angry an-and I just thought you could use someone. So I called your brother."

Klaus closed his eyes tightly withholding the tears that threatened to fall, he inhaled sharply as he felt Caroline's lips brush against his neck as she moved her head to rest her chin just below his shoulder.

Her eyes remained closed as she felt a shiver run down him and the sharp intake of breath, her senses were bombarded his musky scent which combined with the smell of rain as it fell on asphalt.

"Niklaus." Caroline's eyes snapped opened and she was met by the sight of Elijah with his hands in his pocket, his hair had damped from the rain causing wisps to curve down his brow. She pulled away as Klaus did turning towards his brother.

"Brother." The brunette Mikaelson's eyes fell on Caroline as he tilted his head and gestured back to the hospital.

"There's someone here to see you, Miss Forbes…"

* * *

><p>Bonnie tugged her cardigan around her trying to get rid of the cold biting at her as she made her way towards Elena's house. The brunette could see the broken door from the end of the path, her coco brown orbs made out the collapsed banister inside which, as she came closer, seemed to be smeared with red.<p>

Keeping her hands ready beside her, she moved cautiously through the open doorway, she winced seeing the blood stained weapon on the floor before she stilled. Her ears picked up no sound. No voices. No breathing. Slowly she moved into the main room, it was void of any trace of Caroline or Klaus. All that was left behind was a blackened scorch on the floor just in front of the kitchen. Wandering closer, the witch found the kitchen void of the breakfast table that had usually sat beside the wall, instead she found wooden splinters having rained down.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked, the response was nothing but silence. Her nose twitched, the longer she stood in the living room the harder it became to ignore the smell of burning that still lingered. "Care?" She tried again but no one answered, walking closer towards the kitchen she scanned the room intently also finding no sign of the hybrid.

Swallowing, the brunette reached out warily, her eyes widened. The barrier was no longer present, the magically essence had been removed. Stumbling back, Bonnie grasped her phone and called Caroline:

'_I can't answer your call right now so leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as-'_

Bonnie hung up, taking one more glance of her surroundings she rushed out of the building and got into her car. She ran her fingers through her hair before grasping the wheel tightly. She never intended for Caroline to get caught up in the crossfire. Klaus had somehow found his way out of the barrier and gone missing. _Just like Caroline…_

* * *

><p>Caroline followed Elijah as he led her and Klaus back into the building, she saw Elijah stop in the corridor and looked over his shoulder to see a pale man running his hand through his brown hair which carried a few grey strands. His rain coat was covered in droplets of water, he shook his head lightly as he tried to get the water off his hair but failed.<p>

His hand ran down his chin as he turned in circles and grabbed the first doctor he saw:

"_Forbes!" _he exclaimed, "_I'm looking for Caroline Forbes!" _

"Steven." Caroline spoke loudly gaining his attention, he span round to find her. He released the doctor's wrist and rushed towards the blonde with his arms out, as he got closer Caroline began tearing up again as she saw the look in his eyes.

"Caroline…" he breathed out in relief as he gathered her in a tight hug, Caroline's cheek rubbed against the soft baby blue jumper he wore beneath the rain jacket. She shivered as drops of water fell on her neck which had clung to his hair. "I'm _so _sorry." She squeezed her arms tighter knowing that she'd be hearing those words for the next few weeks of her life. Pulling away his dark green eyes found hers, he raised his hand and smoothed her hair behind her ear to get a better look at the blonde's face. He saw her eyes fill with tears but her face remain void of expression, he pulled her into a hug again entwining his fingers into her hair. He heard her hiccup and felt her hold onto him tighter, all he could do was shush her quietly and rub her back affectionately. "Shh, darling, shh…everything'll be alright…" he repeated the words several times, his own eyes glazing over, he looked over her shoulder and found himself observing two men who were looking at them.

He narrowed his eyes, the first man - who he'd only caught a glimpse of a few seconds before when he gave the nurse his name – dressed in a full suite and tie attire lowered his eyes slowly allowing them to have their privacy. But the other man, the dirty blond haired man with light blue eyes, kept his eyes focused on the young woman in his arms. Stephan saw him swallow as Caroline's sobs rang out again.

"It'll be alright…it'll all be alright…." He whispered again before she pulled away, he wiped the tears away from under her eyes as if she was a mere child. "You know, you're never gonna get a fella' when you look like a drowned cat." He whispered with a serious expression which caused Caroline to hiccup and give him a watery smile. "Now, let's see what we have here," he looked at her eyes intently, "MAX mascara, not waterproof? And here I thought I taught you better." He murmured, his own tears edging closer towards the brink of his eyes. He wiped his thumbs under her eyes again getting rid of the sparse drops that had fallen again. "And those lips, we both know you have a beautiful pair but not even any lip gloss? Seriously?" He said with a hint of sarcasm and a tiny smile trying to ease her out of the hole she felt she was in.

Caroline couldn't help the curve of her lips, "Seriously." She let out a chuckle as he gave her a smile that she was used to seeing on his face.

"Now," he placed his hands on her cheeks catching a few strands of her hair as he did, "you're going to tell me what happened, ok?" He earned a vulnerable nod from the blond who had placed her hands over his. He gently pulled her towards the seats along the corridors and after a moment of hesitation she began retelling him what first started this.

Klaus watched the man embrace Caroline, he emanated so much _love _that it sickened him for a few seconds before he saw the way Caroline grasped onto him. The feeling soon turned to relief on Caroline's behalf.

The hybrid looked away as they sat on the chairs and Caroline spoke in quiet murmurs, he could have listened if he wanted but he had something else on his mind. "Elijah, where is Rebekah?" The brunette looked at him.

"She's on her way back from Venice."

"Did you tell her?" He whispered in a low voice which earned him a shake of the head.

"Of course not, Niklaus. It'd be better for all of us if she learnt about our loss when we're all together. I demanded she come back, after a few choice words on her part she relented." He glanced at the Forbes', "It seems Miss Forbes is well cared for right now." He looked at his brother whose eyes were locked onto them, "Shall we return to Mystic Falls?"

Klaus continued to look at the blond who had Steven had embraced once more, the hybrid could clearly see the anguish painted on his face as she finished.

"When will our sister be arriving?"

"In two hours."

The brothers fell into a silence, they both noted Caroline gesturing towards the door beside them where the baby was. Steven stood up and carefully took Caroline's hand leading her towards the room in question, he gave a nod towards Klaus who he had found out was the man he had spoken to.

"You're Klaus?" The hybrid nodded, "Thank you." He said though Klaus didn't know if he was referring to the phone call or Caroline who shuffled behind him as the human man got closer to the door and opened it.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest holding herself together, she stepped in front of Steven and led him to the baby who hadn't moved since the last time Caroline had seen her. She stayed lying on her back, her face turned towards the little hole in the ventilator which her tiny fingers were reaching out towards. Her eyes were shut whilst her mouth was slack as she breathed. To anyone else she would have looked to be simply asleep but the two vampires and hybrid could hear the rhythmic beating of her fast heart notifying them she just had her eyes shut momentarily.

"She's gorgeous." Steven whispered as he got closer and placed his fingers against the glass case.

The blond vampire cleared her throat before agreeing, as she looked down at the girl she felt the burn coming from her pocket, digging in she felt the leaflet doctor Jackson had given to her.

"Her lungs are developing pretty fast now, the doctor said she should be out by the end of the week." Pulling the paper from her pocket she continued, "Because her father isn't in the picture and Emma is…gone…she'll be put into the State's care," Caroline hesitated to look at the baby as she passed the leaflet to Steven who looked at it intently, "unless a blood relative adopts her first."

"Emma parents kicked her out, Care. They're sure as hell not going to adopt her. The only person she had was Liz, but she didn't have any other siblings."

"Yeah…"

"I would do it myself, I mean a she shouldn't start life being in a system," he looked back at the girl, "but-"

"-you're not a blood relative." He nodded reluctantly, "But I am." His eyes slowly found hers, the brother observed her as she slowly glanced at the three of them. "Biologically speaking she's my niece."

"Caroline, do you understand what you're saying?" Steven asked curiously earning a nod from her.

"Yeah, trust me," she placed her hand against the case, "I've had a lot of time to think about this…"

_She placed her head in her hands, it had been hours she had first set her eyes on the new-born child. The girl looked so miniscule that freaked the blond out. Sure she'd seen toddlers in the street with their mothers, their petite faces filled with red as they screamed out in anger or snot dripping from their noses when it was particularly chilly. But she'd also seen a few curious tots that stayed nicely in their pushchairs and looked at the big wide world around trying to make sense of it in their tiny minds. _

_Caroline glanced at the adoption leaflet in her fingers, her eyes scanned over the passage of words…_

'…_in the unfortunate case of when a child's parents are either dead or not contactable, they usually are transferred into the care of the State. However, in the circumstances of a new-born child, there is the option of a family member being given the priority to adopt the child in question. The family member must be related by blood and be over the age of 18. Other eligibility requirements will be outlined once applications have been made to adopt the infant…'_

_The blond leaned back in the chair and ran her fingers through her hair before gazing at the baby. Could she do it? Could she learn to be a mother to such a tiny, vulnerable creature? _

_Caroline knew that if Emma had her say she'd be practically thrusting her baby into the vampire's arms, she'd rather have someone like Caroline – sweet, neurotic Caroline – raise the girl. _

_The blond gritted her teeth as she had questions continuously run through her mind, questions which even she couldn't answer. What if she did this? What if she got it wrong and screwed the girl up? What if taking her in was the worst possible path for the little girl? What if she hated the older blond? What about her vampire nature, would she find out somehow in the future?_

_Too many questions which couldn't be answered…_

_**A few hours later…**_

_She had found herself back in the place she had been just a few hours before. Standing at the foot of Baby Forbes' ventilator. The beeping continued to sound rhythmically as the tiny creature inside stirred languidly kicking her legs and arms out. Caroline edged towards the little hole in the side where she reached her fingers in slowly and finely brushed her the pad of her finger across the girl's rice-grain-sized nails._

_What if being with the vampire was the best thing in these circumstances? As Caroline saw it, there were two choices to decide from…let her be taken into care and grow up without any family around her in an environment which wasn't familiar or…adopt her. Take her in, raise her in a world where she would be fully welcomed and enveloped in love. _

_Putting it that way made the choice so simple._

"I want her." She spoke in a finalising tone as she looked down at the tiny creature encased in glass. "I want to adopt her." She looked up at Steven who remained emotionless for a few seconds before moving closer to the blond and taking her hand in his.

"She's a baby, Caroline. And you're 18. You have a whole life ahead of you," he spared a glance at the Mikaelsons before looking back catching her eyes, "an _eternity" _he whispered.

Klaus narrowed his eyes picking up his words, eternity? He could have been exaggerating but the way his face remained stoic it suggested he _knew _what the blond was.

"I know. But you said so yourself, there isn't anyone else who can take her-"

"Caroline, don't do this because you think you have a misplaced sense of loyalty towards Emma and this baby-"

"-I don't." She squeezed his hand affectionately. "I _want _her, Steven. I want to raise her, I want to do everything Emma _should _have been here to do." Sniffling, she wiped her eye with her sleeve. Taking a quick glance around the room and noting with relief that it was only them in the room capable of understanding her words, she continued: "I'm a vampire, I'm never going to get this chance again and yeah, that probably sounds selfish but I'd rather choose to be that then to walk away from her and have a bunch of strangers take her instead." Licking her dry lips, she gazed at the pale baby dressed in a pure white baby grow. "I _know _what I'm doing Steven, I want to adopt her."

"Are you sure about this, darling?" He asked gently seeing the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about the toddler.

"I'm sure." She replied with a soft smile, he pulled her into a hug, "I'll be right back, I just need to call the office." The blond nodded as she pulled away. "I don't think we've met." He said as he moved towards the Mikaelsons. "Steven Forbes." He stretched out his hand towards Elijah who shook it.

"Elijah Mikaelson, this is my brother, Niklaus." He gestured towards the hybrid who shook his hand as well. Steven looked him up and down, Klaus pressed his lips together seeing the way the human judged him.

"Pleasure, though the circumstances aren't favourable at all." He replied.

"Likewise." Klaus said. They were interrupted as Elijah's phone beeped, he checked it and turned towards Klaus.

"It seems our sister has already arrived, the wonders of her bossiness do remark me." He murmured.

"Well you should go collect her, we don't want to keep her waiting." The brunette raised his brow with a purse of his lips before glancing back at Caroline.

"You have my condolences, Miss Forbes."

"Caroline. Just call me Caroline." He nodded before taking his leave just as Steven did.

Caroline looked up at Klaus who remained where he stood. "Have you told her?" She asked referring to Rebekah, she earned a slow shake of his head.

"Not yet, Elijah thought it'd be better to tell her when she was back." The younger blond nodded. "I'm guessing Steven knows what you are." She nodded again.

"I told him after my father died. He was _shocked _to say the least but he realised I was the same Caroline as I was before." She spoke as she made her way to sit on the chair that's stood in the corner, Klaus sat beside her on the one next to hers, "Strictly speaking that's not really true," she murmured thinking to herself, she saw Klaus look at her curiously, "When I was human I was…a brat to say the least." She laughed mirthlessly, "Becoming a vampire made me _better. _I like myself as I am now, I hated myself back then." She glanced at Klaus who was watching her intently, she felt the burn of his gaze and wondered if the warmth she was feeling wasn't being given away by the blush of her cheeks. "You wouldn't have liked me then, in fact, he would have probably gotten rid of me at first chance."

"That's highly doubtful love, I simply can't imagine you as you've described." She narrowed her eyes.

"Trust me on this." She murmured, she took a deep breath, "But I'm better now, I like who I am."

"You like being strong…ageless…fearless." She looked at him and their eyes met holding a deep connection that made the vampire's chest tighten.

"I'm not fearless…" she whispered glancing over at the ventilator that kept providing life for the little girl.

"But you're brave enough to fight your way through those fears and keep going." He whispered as he followed her gaze, "She's lucky to have you, love."

Caroline's eyes brimmed up again, she looked at Klaus raptly, his orbs where still locked onto the glass case but he could see her gazing at him from the corner of his eyes.

"How are you so…?"

"Charming?" he asked with a grin as he looked back at her.

"_Perceptive." _She whispered, Klaus' smile faltered as they shared another intense look, the hybrid swallowed at her question, he felt the rush of thoughts in his mind. In all honesty, he wanted to tell her that it was because of _her. _Right from the beginning she had questioned him, maybe not with words but the way she acted around him…as if he was nothing but a mere vampire instead of a thousand year old hybrid capable of killing her with his bare hands. But instead he said entirely different words than what he thought.

"I've existed for a thousand years, Caroline, I learnt a lot in that time." He simply said though Caroline could clearly see the huge toll of thoughts in his cerulean orbs, she swallowed as they continued to gaze at each other. "Just like you will."

She scoffed, "I doubt I'll survive long enough to experience much of it."

"You will." He spoke resolutely before he even realised. "I promise you, you will."

"You can't promise something thing like that, Klaus-"

"Of course I can." He said before smirking at her, "I am of course the most dangerous man on the planet." And with those words Caroline looked at him. Really _looked at him. _

He was the _most dangerous _man on the planet. Yes. And he was sitting beside her in a room full of children. He was talking to her in a soft compassionate voice. He was calm and composed, he wasn't plotting - well, she hoped he wasn't, though there was so much she still didn't know about this man or how his thought process worked- or killing a hoard of people.

He was sat beside _her, _looking at _her _with those deep blue eyes that seemed to go on like the depths of the ocean.

"Sweetheart?" _Sweetheart. _He called her by his endearments, love and sweetheart. And she clearly heard the true sincerity or the amusement he would voice through a simple word. "Caroline?"

She snapped out of her daze and focused back on him. "Sorry." She caught the smirk which he tried to suppress and rolled her eyes at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Caroline huffed as he let out a low chuckle, "You may, sweetheart."

She bit her lip hesitating before taking a deep breath and looking directly into his eyes, he leaned closer to listen to her words which he sensed would be delicate. "Why are you here?" She asked softly, his dimples smoothed out as the amusement from his face fell. "I mean, your brother was killed by my friends. Shouldn't you be out there hunting them down?" She asked gently making sure she didn't set him off whilst she leaned closer to him.

"Do you want me to hunting them down?" He asked curiously causing the blonde's eyes to widen.

"N-no, that's not what I meant. I-"

"My brother is dead, Caroline. My sister is on her way back to Mystic Falls. Elijah has vowed revenge against them. I will only act once they are both at my side." His voice was low and so definitive that it caused Caroline to shiver.

"Klaus…" he kept his eyes on her, "…are you going to kill me?" She whispered breathlessly and he blinked.

"After all this," he spared a glance at the baby, "do still think so low of me?" He replied equally as breathy, his eyes held a certain hurt to them as he voiced his question.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth as she fought for an answer, she blinked rapidly as he continued to look at her, his eyes searched her features for a hint of what was going through his mind but he didn't need to as she spoke.

"No." she murmured, "Not anymore."

He wondered when she'd stopped thinking the worst of him, he parted his lips to ask but was interrupted as Steven came back in. As he moved closer he pursed his lips, "So, Niklaus-"

"Just Klaus."

"_Klaus, _what are you then? Vampire or werewolf?" He quirked his brow as he stood over him only to earn a smirk.

"Actually Steven, he's a hybrid."

"_Hybrid? _Like a car?" Caroline tried to stifle the smug smile that spread across her lips but failed allowing it to light up her features.

"No. More like part vampire, part werewolf." His eyes widened before his shoulders sagged and he let out a deep sigh, he turned towards Caroline with a judging look.

"Please tell me he's not like that Lockwood boy, he can barely tie his shoelaces." Steven said tiredly as he jabbed his finger in Klaus' direction.

Klaus let out a hearty chuckle as Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh, Steven, I think you and me are going to get along _brilliantly." _He said with joy flashing a giant grin at Caroline who rolled her eyes yet again and looked away.

"Trust me, Klaus is a whole new level of crazy." She spoke with a saccharine sweet smile which she gave Klaus who smirked at her words.

"That I most certainly am, love…"

Steven looked between the pair, he pursed his lips wondering what Bill would say if he saw the pair in their _joyous _conversation. He knew the man most definitely chastise both of them, he parted his lips to cut them both off when he stopped himself and perused Klaus…_hmm…well at least this one's a definite upgrade on the last._

**Soo...how was it?**

**I hope you guys like the intro of the Kleven (Klaus and Steven) relationship, also we found out Caroline's decision regards to the baby (as if it was going to be anything other than keeping her). **

**A few reviewers have mentioned that the baby's name should be true to Caroline's character and I agree. But...this is such a spoiler...I'm having Caroline go to Mystic Falls with Klaus like in the original and name her after a while rather than name her before she leaves. So we'll still be awaiting the name for a few more chapters...sorry if you want it to be the other way round but I think naming the baby will be the finalising stage of acceptance for Caroline in regards to the way her life has drastically changed.**

**Anyways...see you all soon :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait you've had but school has been taking up all my time.

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :D

**Steven looked between the pair, he pursed his lips wondering what Bill would say if he saw the pair in their ****_joyous _****conversation. He knew the man most definitely chastise both of them, he parted his lips to cut them both off when he stopped himself and perused Klaus…****_hmm…well at least this one's a definite upgrade on the last._**

"Come on, come on, come on…" Bonnie murmured as she watched the trail of water move across the map, "Where are you Caroline?" she whispered keeping her eyes on the path of liquid whilst simultaneously pressing her phone to her ear waiting for the blond to pick up again…

_'I can't answer your call righ-'_

She hung up getting sick of always being redirected to the answerphone rather than Caroline herself. The witch sighed finding the calls useless, only magic could provide an answer, her eyes narrowed back to the drop of water which had stilled on Charleston, specifically the hospital, grabbing her coat the brunette rushed out of her house.

As she turned the key she ran her fingers through her hair before gripping the steering wheel tightly and proceeding to move off but halted as she gritted her teeth seeing the view in front of her.

"Damon." She said through clenched teeth as the elder Salvatore smirked and dragged his hands off the bonnet of the car.

"Little witch, where are you going?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm, she pressed her foot on the accelerate revving the engine earning a tight smile from him "And here I thought we were beyond trying to kill each other." He murmured.

"Get out of my way Damon." She spoke in a hard tone gripping the wheel tighter, he refused to move an inch. Bonnie sighed in faux defeat, seeing the sag of her shoulders Damon stood straighter assuming the brunette to finally get out but was surprised as she reversed the car and drove round him instead without glancing back.

He clenched his jaw tightly as he turned to watch the witch drive down the street and disappear. He sighed before his brow quirked, he turned slowly coming to face Elena's house where he spotted the broken door and light blood stains on the banister of the stairs. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly walked towards the path to see the broken banister, his hearing picked up…no sound.

Damon's eyes widened as he glanced down at his watch, it had only been 24 out of the 36 hours that Klaus should have been trapped in the house. But Damon heard no movement inside the building.

_You've got to be kidding…_

* * *

><p>Caroline rested her elbow on the table, her fingers were curled as she pressed them against her lips. Her thumb lightly grazed over her lower lip as she gazed out of the window to see the cloudless blue sky that covered the bustling hospital grounds.<p>

"How 'bout a coffee?" Steven asked quietly drawing Caroline out from her quiet shell, she glanced at the cup in his hand allowing a ghost of a smile to cross her lips before she shook her head. "Come on, Carebear, you've got to eat something." He urged gently.

"Steven, I don't need to ea-" She was cut off as Klaus slid a Starbuck's coffee cup towards her as he kept one to himself. Sighing she looked up at Klaus, "I don't want coffee." Klaus slid the covered cup closer.

"It's not coffee." He gave her a reassuring smile as he sat beside Steven who quirked up a brow and squinted at the cup before his eyes widened in realisation.

Cautiously, the blonde dragged the cup towards herself, her nose was filled with the sweet scent of blood, glancing up at Klaus she tilted her head and raised her perfectly curved eyebrow. A smirk spread across his lips as if he could read her mind.

"Fresh blood-bag." He murmured as he took a sip from his own cup which the young blond could tell was filled with the same contents as her. She took a small sip of her own before setting it down and looking back up at the hybrid.

"Thank you." She said softly earning a soft nod from him.

Klaus gazed at Caroline, she had averted her eyes back towards the window, he could feel Steven shift in his seat before the latter's eyes locked onto him. "So, Klaus, how did you meet my Caroline?"

"You could say I blew into town and…" he swiped at his dry lips, "we danced."

Caroline looked at him confusedly before she scoffed, "if that's code-word for 'I bit her' then yeah, sure." She glared at him wondering why the hell he was twisting the events as Steven glanced from one to the other with a raised brow.

"Kinky?" he asked trying to figure out what the blond meant knowing he was on the wrong path when she rolled her eyes as a pink blush rose to her cheeks whilst the blue-eyed man smiled wistfully and took another sip from his cup.

"We first met when he ordered Tyler to bite me-"

"But doesn't a wolf bite kill a vampire?" He asked in a hushed voice, she nodded.

"Yeah, but _this one," _she nodded towards Klaus, "came in like a _knight in shining armour _to cure me." She said with a harsh bite, Steven looked at Klaus who glanced down feeling slightly guilty.

"So you tried to kill my daughter?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Regretfully, yes, I did try." Klaus looked at Caroline, "But that wasn't the first time we met." He spoke gently wondering if Caroline had ever doubted if it was him when he had first interacted with her but judging by her confused expression he knew she had never noticed.

Caroline shook her head at him, "_That _was the first we time we met. I'm sure I'd remember seeing you before then, especially since you were trying to kill Elena."

Steven let out a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair and sipped slowly at his coffee trying to comprehend the information.

"Actually, love, it wasn't. I'm sure I haven't forgotten our first meeting."

"The only time we met before that was on prank night, though I really don't count that as a meeting since we didn't even speak and you told your sister to drag me away." She said in a hard tone, Klaus suppressed the smirk as he watched her eyes blaze with anger, she most definatly hadn't gotten over _that _occasion yet.

"The decade dance." He said smoothly watching her expressionless face.

"The 1920s dance was _after _you already came to town." She said tired of his game. He smirked behind his cup waiting a few seconds before finally opening his mouth to give her a straight answer.

"The 50's decade dance, love, I was-"

"Miss Forbes." The trio turned to see Dr Jackson walking towards them with a dark haired woman trailing behind him as she carried a black briefcase and folder in her free arm.

"Dr Jackson." Caroline replied shooting a glance at the woman who gave the blond a wide smile that showed off her yellow stained teeth. He nodded at Steven and Klaus before intruding the woman.

"This is Jennifer Claire." He said allowing the woman to speak for herself as she offered her hand to Caroline who shook it gently.

"I'm from child services, I'm here to see…" she glanced into the folder, "the Forbes child?" Caroline plastered a smile across her lips withholding the scowl as she could feel the tactless behaviour exhuming from the woman as she began tapping her foot lightly but it seemed incessant to Caroline as her vampire hearing picked it up easily.

"Yeah…"

"I know this may seem a little soon, but we have measures in place to get the child services involved as soon as the parents are…unavailable to care for the baby." Dr Jackson explained, "Though you do still have time to make your decision, Caroline, Mrs Claire will be arranging temporary care for the baby once she is discharged if you decide that adoption wouldn't be an option-"

"No, no. I want to adopt her." Caroline immediately sprung in her words, the doctor glanced from Caroline to the woman beside him who cleared her throat.

"Are you sure about this, Miss Forbes, a child is a lot of responsibly. A decision like this isn't to be taken lightly."

"I'm certain. I want to adopt her, no doubts." She said gently making sure the words went into the woman's head with no mistakes. "So whatever procedures you've got, you don't need them in this case. I'm willing and ready to adopt her." Caroline plastered a bright smile across her lips as she could see the woman clearly judging her.

"Well," she pressed her lips together before they curved up slowly, "I can't stop procedure until you submit your adoption papers and get approval from the family court." Seeing the blank look on Caroline's face she continued, "Though, there are some ways you can speed up the process."

"Which are…"

"Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you all about them?" The woman said as she placed her briefcase on the table as she gestured for Caroline to sit, the blond took a deep breath as she glanced at Steven who narrowed his eyes at the woman and sat down as well as did Klaus who raised his brow at the mass of paperwork the brunette placed on the table, he shared a look with Steven who leaned back in his seat as he placed his fingers against his chin and raised his eyes to watch Caroline who shuffled forward and took a look at the paperwork not being phased by the mass of it.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Elena began as she rubbed her fingers against her temples, "Bonnie said the spell would last for at least 3 days. How the hell did he get out?" She looked incredulity between Damon and Stefan, "And Bonnie didn't tell you where she was going?" Damon shook his head. "What do we do now?"<p>

"Isn't obvious, we keep our heads low and make sure the Originals don't find us." Jeremy said as if that was the obvious choice. Elena's face was full of worry before she shook her head ready to put in her ideas when she was halted by Stefan.

"Jeremy's right." Stefan said sharing a look with Damon before continuing, "We need to keep our heads down."

"What about Bonnie and Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Well, Bonnie's gone off on her own and Blondie she isn't answering our calls so…" Damon replied.

"So we just leave them?" Elena asked astonished at his words.

"Which one would you risk, Jeremy or Caroline and Bonnie?" Damon said knowing full well the brunette would pick family over friends. Elena swallowed hard as she looked down to the surface of the table before glancing at Jeremy who was watching her carefully.

"Where do we go?" Elena whispered as she ignored the harsh pang in her chest whilst looking up to meet the brothers' eyes.

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed as she flicked through the papers in her hand which outlined the conditions of adoption, she allowed her eyes to drift up towards the little girl that lay behind the glass before the blond shook her head and focused back onto the words that were printed across the page before her.<p>

"Caroline?" Steven repeated having arrived a few seconds earlier to see the blond hunched over a pile of papers, her face was covered in a mix of curiosity and confusion. "Caroline?" He said her name again finally drawing her attention as her eyes snapped up to meet his.

He moved closer cautiously as he took in her slightly frazzled look, "Are you sure you want to go on with this?" His eyes moved towards the ventilator gesturing towards the new-born baby. Caroline bit her lip before giving him a resolute nod.

"Yes," seeing his doubtful look she adamantly continued, "I'm positive, Steven, this is what I want."

Silence fell over both of them as neither said another word, the blond lowered her eyes back onto the papers whilst Steven slowly moved towards Baby Forbes. "You know you're going to have to name her?" He asked softly after a few minutes.

Caroline blinked rapidly at his words, looking up she saw the sweet expression which covered his features as he stared at the fragile girl lying in the case. "How about naming her after your mother?" He suggested carefully knowing he was treading on shaky ground.

The blond vampire tried and failed to swallow back the lump in her throat, her shoulder sagged slightly as her gaze returned to the girl. Caroline had believed that one look at the girl would cause the perfect name to spring to her mind. But it was blank. There was no name only an image of her mom and Emma both pale-skinned and bloody lying dead. Caroline blinked again as her fingers curled around the papers crumpling the edges before she released a deep breath and slowly lowered her eyes to allow herself to drown in the words.

Silence fell over the entire room as neither spoke another word.

* * *

><p>"Took you bloody long!" Rebekah exclaimed as she finally caught sight of Elijah who strode towards her, the blond Original raised her brow as she caught the lack of tie around her brother's neck, his hair was a complete mess as if he had run his fingers through the strands numerous time. His eyes were sunken into the cavities. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked grimacing at him, he looked at her as if he could see her soul, she stiffened as the older Mikaelson slowly stepped closer and hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her. "'Lijah?" Rebekah whispered as she felt his body relax slightly as they hugged, the blond pulled back to observe his face which was evident of lack of sleep, she noticed the blotches beneath his eyes as if he had been…<em>crying?<em>

"Come on, sister." He grabbed her bag whilst holding out his elbow for her to take, seeing his eyes set on hers waiting for her action she placed her hand around his arm as he led her through the airport towards the car.

Rebekah continued to glance at her older brother. There was something definitely wrong, not that she hadn't realised that there was a probably, her brothers had only occasionally called her back from Paris. Receiving Elijah's call had been most unexpected.

_What the bloody hell had happened to cause this?_

* * *

><p>Caroline pulled her phone out of her pocket as she heard the ringtone break the peace of the baby nursery, glancing at Steven who had fallen asleep a while ago she slowly left the room closing the door gently as she answered the call.<p>

"Hello?" Caroline spoke as she made her way out towards the courtyard.

_"__Caroline?" _Caroline turned round the corner making her way towards the furthest edge of the courtyard which was out of side hidden by a light grey stone wall.

"Bonnie, hey." The blond replied keeping her voice light, "What's wrong?"

_"__What's wrong?!" _Caroline winced hearing the high pitch of her voice, "_The better question is where the hell you are? Are you alright, has Klaus done anything to you? Where are you, Care?" _The blond sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. Her head began to pound as thoughts rushed through her mind.

_What was she supposed to say? _

Taking a shaky breath, Caroline let her eyes glance back to the hospital that towered over her. "I'm fine." She finally breathed out after moments of hesitation.

_"__Where are you?"_

"I'm-"Caroline clenched her fingers into fists, her nails sliced into the pam of her hand leaving behind tiny crescent shaped indents.

_"__Caroline?" _Bonnie repeated as she grew impatient of the silence.

"I'll call you back." The blond murmured before stabbing the end call button, looking down at her phone she hesitated as her fingers danced across the back case. Without any further waiting she snapped the back off and lifted out the battery before pocketing it and replacing the cover.

Taking in a renewed breath she strode back towards the hospital, her mind couldn't cope with multiple tasks. Her mother and the baby where the only things taking up the space in her head. And even they were beginning to fade into the background as she began to question how the hell this had all happened in the space of a few hours.

* * *

><p>Caroline blinked rapidly as she moved through the corridor, a coffee cup in her hand which continued to burn her skin. She bit her lip as she looked through the glass panel in the door to see Steven still asleep, she backed away slowly from the door as a nurse edged her way around the blond into the room. Without another thought, Caroline sipped at the burning liquid allowing it to scorch her tongue.<p>

Her eyes stopped at the blond man who gazed at her as he ambled closer, she saw him pocket his phone and looked back up to meet his eyes. He gave her a gentle smile which caused his dimples to appear.

"Caroline." He spoke, her name being lost in his accent.

"Hey." He came to stand a few meters from her, she watched his eyes subtly glide over her face as if he was searching for a sign. "I thought you'd gone." She wrapped both hands around the enflamed cup. His lips curved into a tiny smirk as he tilted his head.

"And leave you on your lonesome? I think not, sweetheart." She blinked tiredly.

"I have Steven." He hummed in response not providing a real answer but instead glancing towards the cup in her hand.

"You should get some sleep, love." Caroline shook her head adamantly as she took another sip from the burning liquid. "Come on, Caroline. I mean this in the nicest way possible love, but your eyes tell another story." The blonde scoffed at his words.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be a charmer." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Klaus swiped at his lips as he looked at her cautiously, her eyes were most definitely sunken in no matter how hard she tried to deny the fact that she had not slept in a long while, he could hear the rush of her blood through her veins and caught onto the scent of burning flesh. His eyes snapped to the cup that rested between her hands, it was certainly scolding her palms and yet she remained perfectly unaware to the feel. Or maybe it was the complete opposite, maybe she knew and simply embraced it?

"Caroline, sweetheart…." He murmured as he stepped closer reaching towards the cup, her eyes caught his movement causing her to step away.

"Whatever trick you're planning. Don't. I'm not up for your sneaky little mind games, now if you'll excuse me," she straightened tossing the cup into the nearest trash can," I have places to be. Just like you, in fact, why aren't you with your siblings, hmm? You can't hide forever." She resolutely spoke aiming straight at his heart and accomplishing the hit, Klaus' eyes narrowed and a look of vulnerability mixed with hurt passed over his eyes before being quickly masked with coldness but it was enough for Caroline to see her words having the desired effect on him.

The blond spun on her heel and strode down the corridor burying the pang in her chest completely under a whole heap of emotions and pushing the entire pile away as she focused on one simple thought.

_Getting through the day._

* * *

><p>Rebekah stared at Elijah, her lips had parted in surprise as her eyes became lined with water. "Is this a <em>sick <em>joke?" She whispered, the brunette shook his head as he swallowed. He itched to embrace the blond and yet there was part of him, the overwhelming half, which knew he had to allow his sister to fully realize his words. "You're _lying_!" She hissed as she glared at him, "This is some twisted joke that Nik and Kol have planned and somehow they've dragged you into this as well." She said chuckling mirthlessly as she waved her finger at him.

"Rebeka-"

"No," she hissed before glancing around the mansion, "Well come out!" She shouted, "You're twisted game isn't working!" She was met with silence.

"Sister." He was met with her water filled eyes.

"Don't…" she whispered hoarsely, raising her fingers halting his next words. Elijah watched as his words finally washed over her, teardrops began overflowing, "Just…don't…" her words were lost in the sobs that broke through and she grasped at her stomach as she crumpled towards the floor before Elijah flashed towards her catching her in his arms. "'Lijah, where is he?" She whimpered trying to ask through the sobs that continued to cry out from her chest. "Where is he?!" She screeched as images of her younger brother being attacked by the doppleganger ran through her mind on loop.

Elijah soon felt his knees give out as his sister's cried finally got to him, he continued to her hold her to his body tightly as he allowed himself to lag to the floor only to have the wall keeping him upright as he leaned his face into Rebekah's hair.

It was only after Rebekah had tried to regain control of her emotions that she felt drops of water on her neck, she could feel Elijah's ragged breath against her skin and couldn't help but hold on tighter to her brother as he returned the gesture as droplets continued to hit her skin.

* * *

><p>Caroline opened the door softly as she stepped into the baby nursery, her eyes caught sight of Steven whose head had fell to the side as snores erupted from his mouth, she glanced at the ventilator with a little being who remained emotionless within it.<p>

The blonde's ears were filled with the droning beeps of the ventilators, the machines that were keeping each and every one of the newborn beings _alive._

Caroline quickly stepped back allowing the door to shut, her brow furrowed gently as she wondered what the hell she was doing here.

Her mom was _gone._

_What was she supposed to do now?_

Frowning, the baby vampire stumbled down the corridor staggering through the double doors as she bypassed people who gave her odd looks. Ignoring them, she allowed her legs to carry her through the hospital until she finally exited the building and spotted her car. She moved towards it to get in before she numbly turned the key and set off…

**So...how was it?**

**Rebekah finally found out about Kol's death but don't worry Kol will be coming back and yes Caroline will help/suggest it but right now she's got problems of her own. I think you can see that she's slowly starting to fall apart and lash out at others so she's first got to accept her mom is gone. Unlike the TVD cancer plotline, Liz's death was much more unexpected in this so Caroline will have to get her head around it first before she's able to get back to living her life (with Klaus of course) but once she does expect Klaroline/baby goodness all round. **

**See you next time...:D**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a while, I know. Year 13 is definitely taking its toll, for those of you who don't know the concept of year 13 and sixth form I think it's similar to the final year of high school in America, I might be wrong though sorry. For everyone else it's the year when I have to apply to university and actually figure out what I want to do with my life. Seriously though if writing Klaroline fanfic was an actual job I would totally be aiming for that but sadly it's not :(

Anyway, here is the next chapter of Ray of Sun, I know it seems like a slow burn but I've realized that if I establish a Klaroline relationship early on it wouldn't seem realistic. All us Klaroliners know that both Caroline and Klaus have their own issues to get through before they can end up together and finally have their happy ever after.

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think :D

**Her mom was **_**gone.**_

_**What was she supposed to do now?**_

**Frowning, the baby vampire stumbled down the corridor staggering through the double doors as she bypassed people who gave her odd looks. Ignoring them, she allowed her legs to carry her through the hospital until she finally exited the building and spotted her car. She moved towards it to get in before she numbly turned the key and set off…**

The blond kept her hands in her pocket as she sat motionless in her car, the rush of vehicles beside meant nothing to her as they zoomed past. The engine had grown cold under the pounding rain and the interior was no better. It could have resembled an igloo if it hadn't been for the black fabric and silver metal.

Caroline's eyes stayed locked through the windscreen into the distant horizon that was hazed over with the spray of water emitted from passer-by's. Her breaths had turned into puffs of white as they left her dry parted lips, her eyes were orbs of light blue ice as they sat in her sunken sockets.

She inhaled the bitter air before closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the headrest.

A few minutes-filled with nothing but the sound of wheels hitting the asphalt ground-later, the blond turned down the window allowing the cold air to crawl in and embrace her.

* * *

><p>Rebekah sniffled as she sat against the wall still in Elijah's embrace, he had wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she lay her head against his chest with his jacket thrown over her legs and waist.<p>

"Funny isn't it?" The blond murmured her voice echoing in the room if not the entire mansion. "We've existed for a thousand years, we've seen all that the world has come to. Happiness, joy…_life…_anguish, pain…_loss._ And yet," she inhaled a shaky breath as she stared at the French glass doors at the other end of the room, her eyes were lost in the rain drops that inevitably slid down the glass, "yet I've never felt such loss as I do now. Not in all the years that we've grown to be the monsters that nightmares exist upon have I ever felt this uncontrollable need to purge an entire _town _for the existence of one person."

Elijah swallowed hearing her gentle voice which contrasted so much to her actual words, he tightened his arm around her as his fingers began to lightly draw circles along her arm.

"I want them dead." She whispered her voice losing its hoarseness as she spoke. "I want them _all _dead…"

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't hide forever." <em>

Klaus tightened his hands on the wheel as he continued to drive through the hoard of cars.

"_Though I am surprised you've been gone for this long." _

The hybrid gritted his teeth as he suppressed the hole that resided in his dead heart which threatened to burst and envelope its surroundings.

"_I guess always and forever just isn't that, Is it, brother?" _

Klaus slammed his foot against the brake.

"_Had a change of mind? Please do take me to wherever you're going. It's not like I can just jump out and go anywhere, is it?"_ A smirk crawled along the man's lips_. "Oh wait…I can." _The man closed his eyes as he faded into the black seat and dissipated.

* * *

><p>This is what her heart had beat for, this is what she was <em>born <em>for, _this-_this right here-is why she even dared to _exist._

"One way ticket to Florida." Her fingers gripped the bag slung over her shoulder tightly as she pushed the money across the small panel to receive a black and white ticket in return.

"Here you are miss."

"Thank you." She took the ticket and stepped out of the way for another customer, her eyes caught sight of the bus times.

_20 minutes…great._

* * *

><p>Caroline graced her fingers along the mantelpiece collecting the dust that hadn't been cleaned away in a long while. Her leg brushed against the unopened boxes that lay scattered on the floor.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She whispered feeling the air around her shift. "I told you to go."

"I've never taken another's orders, sweetheart. You should have realized that about me." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's about time you learnt." She replied softly, her voice held no hiss as the words intended.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks." The weight on his chest lifted as he heard a tiny, nearly unnoticeable, giggle from her.

"If you try hard enough, you can." She said after a few seconds of silence as she remained standing with her back to him.

Klaus allowed his eyes to scan to room again, the floor was stacked with boxes of various sizes, all containing equipment in relation to an infant whilst the sofas where littered with shopping bags.

"She lied." Caroline murmured as she finally turned around to meet Klaus' eyes. "She said she was prepared." Her hands flew out to gesture towards the mess surrounding them before she let out a mirthless laugh. "She didn't unpack a _single _thing." Her hands fell to her sides as she continued to look around the room.

Caroline couldn't help but grit her teeth together, Emma had told her-reassured her-on several occasions in fact, that she was _ready _and prepared. Looking at the mess around her she knew for a fact that that wasn't the case. "The irony." She whispered.

The young blonde stepped around the boxes making her way towards the bags on the sofa, she hesitated before cautiously looking into the bag. She dipped her fingers into it and pulled out a soft white baby-grow that flowed over the blonde's hand, she brushed her fingers against the fabric before folding it back up and placing it back into the bag. "Why?" She asked as she straightened and her eyes met Klaus'.

"Because you're hurt." He replied blandly as he stepped closer whilst she remained motionless in her spot. "Because…I've never seen you like this. Angry, hurt…_terrified."_ His face remained expressionless even when Caroline released a lifeless chuckle.

"I'm not some sadistic exhibition for you, Klaus." She said earning a slight shake of the hybrid's head.

"You're not, I'm here because I-"His voice caught in his throat causing Caroline to step closer as she searched his eyes.

"Because what? Because you _care?" _The blond narrowed her eyes as she continued to glide closer, "I may be blond but I'm not _stupid. _You _don't _care, you never have. You're the Original hybrid, you kill and maim then walk away without a second thought." She stared at his face committing his cold features to memory. "And even if you did feel something even akin to caring, why are you _here _out of all places? Your brother died, you should be with your family." She watched him as he continued to stand frozen to the spot, his eyes locked onto hers. "I'm not going to act as a distraction today, Klaus, so don't try to make me into one for yourself." She said clearly as she strode up the stairs to explore the house, she stilled at the top as she turned to look back down at Klaus who hadn't moved. "You need to go." She said with an air of finality before proceeding down the corridor towards the bedrooms.

Caroline swallowed as she reached out to grip the handle of a closed door when she was halted and spun round to be pinned against the wall. She hissed out, her vampire features making an appearance as Klaus kept her pressed against the wall. "Damn you, Caroline." He hissed in return making sure that Caroline's eyes were locked onto his, "I'm not going to let you do this." He said resolutely as Caroline struggled to free her wrists from where he had them pinned.

"Do what?" She gritted her teeth.

"_This!"_ He gripped her wrists tighter, if she had been human he was sure they would have turned to dust under the pressure. "I won't let you push me away!" He exclaimed as he saw her eyes widen, "Especially when you're feeling like this." He said a little quieter. Caroline stilled as she saw the unbridled emotion swimming in his eyes. She parted her lips to speak but was interrupted by a soft melody that echoed around them.

Klaus peaked around the corner of the room, the door having opened when he had grasped Caroline, his grip loosened on her skin as he blinked at the sight before him. Caroline's eyes widened as she heard the melody, she slowly edged round into the room where she stilled.

She gasped as she looked around the room, the walls had been coated in a nude pink with dots of lotus flowers along the surface trailing their way towards a fully assembled white cot against the wall. The window welcomed rays of the sun into the room illuminating the light brown chest of drawers that sat against the wall adjacent to the cot yet opposite to the window. A plush teddy sat on top of the drawers facing the cot which had a set of twinkling flowers floating above it. They danced to the rhythm of the melody that was swishing around the room. Caroline found the origin of the sound to be a small pale pink and cracked music box in which a prince and princess rotated along with the sound.

The blond stepped further into the room as she spotted a blanket hanging on the cot, the confusion drained from her face as she gravitated towards her and hesitatingly grazed her fingers along the soft material.

Caroline clutched the material lifting it from where it sat, she clenched her jaw fighting back the dam of emotion.

"_You can't leave us!" Caroline shut her eyes even tighter as she clutched the blanket harder, "What about Caroline, what about us?"_

"_I'm sorry Liz." She heard her father sounding defeated, his words where accompanied by a smash of plates as they hit the floor. "I'm sorry."_

_Caroline made herself even smaller in her bed tucking her legs to her chest as the blanket remained firmly in her grasp._

"_Fine. Go!" The silence lasted for a few seconds before it was disrupted by the slam of a door. Silence fell again…_

"Caroline?" She clenched her jaw harder, if she tightened it even more she was sure her teeth would break.

"Get out." She whispered as she clutched at the cot in front of her.

"Sweetheart-"

"Get out!" She screamed turning to face him, her vampire features appeared once again, and her fangs were bared as the scarlet veins beneath her eyes rippled. Klaus hesitated as his attention was drawn to the beauty of her features. Caroline hissed when he didn't move. "Leave!" She shouted loudly, the words finally gaining Klaus' attention.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "I'm not goin-"He felt himself be pushed back as Caroline pressed her hands against his chest.

"Leave!" She hissed before she shut the door of the bedroom in his face leaving him stunned.

Caroline gasped for air as she leaned against the door with her eyes closed, the blanket slipped from her fingers to the floor as she joined it by sliding down against the door.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?!" Rebekah exclaimed as she rose to her full height and glared at Klaus who had entered the room.<p>

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He replied as he ambled into the room heading straight for the drinks cabinet and pulling out a bottle of bourbon taking a swift sip from the bottle itself.

"You've been gone for 3 days and all Elijah's told me is that you had to attend to business. What the bloody hell could be more important than our brother's death?" She shouted striding towards him as he slammed the bottle onto the table.

He shook his head, "Nothing." He murmured under his breath.

"Niklaus, I do hope you dealt with business in the most efficient way possible." Klaus swiped his tongue across his dry lips.

"Yes." He took another swig from the bottle before ambling towards a closed door opposite him and entering.

"I want them dead, Nik." Rebekah enunciated clearly as she followed, the click of her heels softened as Klaus stopped and drank some more bourbon. "_All _of them, even your precious doppleganger."

Rebekah stopped beside him as she watched his blank expression. "I have to agree Niklaus, we must find retribution in their attack." Elijah joined them.

Silence fell over the room as they all glanced down at the object in front of them. "We promised to stand together, Nik. We promised always and forever."

Klaus let his fingers slide along the top of the smooth grey coffin. "Always and forever." He whispered placing the bottle of bourbon on top of the coffin. "Always and forever…" he repeated in a finalizing tone.

**So…how was it?**

**BTW, shameless plug, I've updated my series of drabbles/oneshots, they mostly consist of ideas that I won't have time to turn into full stories. I'm also uploading the first chapter of my new story Life Worth Living so I hope you check that out. I'm hoping to update End Like No Other and A New Era tomorrow so look out for that as well. With all this free time in having a one week holiday-even though I'm supposed to be revising for mock exams when I return- inspiration has finally hit me and I'm on a roll even if I do say so myself… :)**

**See you next time…:D**


End file.
